En douceur, et un peu en douleur
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Fuji c'est enfin rendu compte qu'il aimait son capitaine, Tezuka. Cependant, ce dernier ne semble pas le regarder autrement que les autres titulaires, ce qui froisse le Prodige qui va donc essayer de faire tomber son compagnon dans ses bras. Mais qui tombera en premier dans les bras de l'autre ? /Prince du Tennis/ Tezuka x Fuji
1. Chapter 1 : Peu de choses

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première fiction sur Prince du Tennis, l'un de mes manga préféré. Autant vous dire que ça me tient particulièrement à coeur car j'adore ces personnages mais aussi parce que je suis une grande fan de tennis qui en pratique depuis 2006.**

 **Bref, outre tout ceci, j'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire qui possède 7 chapitres en tout. Je pense que je les posterai tous les mardi.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Chapitre 1 : Peu de choses_

Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps que la rentrée des premières années avait eu lieu, et comme chaque année, du changement était à prévoir, notamment car de nouveaux élèves arrivaient tandis que les plus anciens partaient. Tout ceci chamboulait non seulement le collège, mais aussi toute la hiérarchie à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Les deuxièmes années étaient maintenant les senpais de tous, étant en troisième et dernière année. De même, les premières années passaient en deuxième année et avaient donc la nouvelle responsabilité de senpai envers les petits nouveaux. Ils devaient leur montrer l'exemple et les guider en permanence pour que les plus jeunes soient au mieux sur un chemin bien droit. Aussi, cette rentrée était très importante pour les clubs, quel qu'il soit. En effet, c'était l'occasion d'avoir de nouveaux adhérents, en plus de voir passer certains anciens premières années titulaires tandis que les nouveaux troisièmes années devenaient les plus respectés, ceux qui aidaient et formaient les plus jeunes. Et ceci était valable de partout, notamment au club de tennis du collège Seigaku.

 **oOoOo**

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que les premières années avaient rejoint le club de tennis, et les entraînements avaient fusés de part et d'autre, mettant à mal les petits nouveaux qui avaient surtout droit à des entraînements musculaires en plus de décomposés. Lorsqu'ils foulaient un terrain de tennis, c'était pour le nettoyer et ranger le matériel, rien de plus. Ils allaient devoir attendre l'été pour pouvoir jouer comme les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Cette année là n'était pas banale d'ailleurs, un élève de première année était en effet derrière tous les bouleversements des titulaires du club de tennis. Et pour cause, il était devenu titulaire et était désormais le plus jeune et le plus petit de l'équipe de Seigaku. Bien que beaucoup aurait pu douter de lui, tous ces doutes c'étaient envolés en le voyant jouer bien qu'il ne révélait pas toutes ses cartes encore. Du côté des titulaires, notamment des troisièmes années, ce renouveau était source de discutions.

« Tezuka. Que penses-tu de tout ça ?

-Comment ça ? Retourna le dénommé qui zieutait toujours ses feuilles étalées sur sa table.

-Eh bien, d'Echizen.

-Il est devenu titulaires en remportant ses matchs et il suit les entraînements correctement, poursuivit le capitaine sans regarder son homologue.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Gardant un sourire greffé aux lèvres, Fuji fixait son capitaine qui avait enfin levé les yeux de sa paperasse pour le regarder. Un mutisme s'installa durant quelques instants avant de se voir rompre par le châtain :

« Que comptes-tu faire pour les éliminatoires ?

-On ne peut rien prévoir, répondit l'autre en reportant son attention sur ses feuilles. Nous sommes en tête de liste, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer les autres équipes.

-Tu penses à Kakinokizaka ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint après ces mots bien qu'il gardait un sourire sur son visage, Fuji continuait de regarder son vis-à-vis avant de regarder dehors. Il avait vu sur les cours de tennis du collège et pouvait observer tout ce qui s'y passait. Les bras croisés de façon décontractée, le silence régnant en maître, ce fut la voix de Tezuka qui raisonna en premier pour dire, comme à son habitude, de façon ferme et impénétrable :

« Retourne à l'entraînement avec les autres.

-Oui. »

Sur ce, l'adolescent en question tourna les talons afin d'obéir aux ordres de son capitaine qui était peut-être trop impassible. Ce dernier posa quelques minutes après son regard sévère sur la fenêtre de la salle de classe, observant de là le club qui s'activait. Cette année encore, le niveau durant les tournois allait être encore plus élevé que l'an passé, il le savait, il le sentait. Même si les titulaires de cette année étaient particulièrement doués, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, et la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver serait de croire qu'ils vaincront. Cependant, ils ne devaient pas vaincre, ils devaient se battre, jouer leur meilleur tennis, quelle que soit la situation, et pour cela, ils devaient se donner corps et âme aux entraînements quotidiens. Même lui, Tezuka Kunimitsu, ne devait pas dormir sur ses lauriers. De puissants adversaires l'attendaient, notamment au collège Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu, mais peut-être que d'autres surprises les attendraient. Qui sait ce que cette année pouvait bien cacher. Echizen Ryoma ne devait surement pas être le seul monstre du tennis à apparaître, ça Tezuka en était persuadé, il le présentait.

 **oOoOo**

Tous étaient essoufflés, à bout de forces et en sueur. Certains étaient assis par terre, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale pendant que d'autres faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas toucher alors qu'ils étaient aussi fatigués que leurs compagnons.

Se penchant pour récupérer ses affaires, Fuji se dirigea vers les vestiaires, accompagné d'autres titulaires encore debout. Préférant prendre une douche avant de partir, il fut alors l'un des derniers à être encore présents dans les vestiaires, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Revêtant son uniforme scolaire, le Prodige sortit ensuite des vestiaires après avoir tout rangé, et chercha du regard son capitaine qui devait encore être dans les parages. Il finit par le trouver non loin des terrains, observant il ne savait trop quoi au loin. S'approchant sans faire de bruit, Tezuka tourna finalement la tête lorsque son camarade arriva à sa hauteur. Un silence plana entre eux quand il fut rompu par Fuji :

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-J'ai encore des révisions, répondit seulement l'autre.

-Juste manger un morceau ? Insista doucement le châtain. »

Un nouveau silence répondit à Fuji qui de toute façon avait cette drôle de faculté de lire avec une étonnante facilité dans les gens, Tezuka y compris même si parfois c'était un peu plus difficile.

« Peut-être demain, déclara finalement le capitaine.

-D'accord, acquiesça avec le sourire l'autre garçon qui tourna les talons avant d'ajouter. Bonne soirée, Tezuka.

-Bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Encore une fois, l'adonis à lunettes fut gratifié d'un sourire avant que Fuji ne s'en aille définitivement. Sur le chemin du retour, ce dernier devait bien admettre qu'il était un peu déçu que son invitation ait été décalé mais qu'importe si le lendemain en effet il pourrait manger juste avec son capitaine. Cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur, car depuis un moment déjà, Shuusuke voyait d'un autre œil son camarade. Un sentiment plus fort que du respect, que de l'amitié, ou que de l'admiration. C'était bien plus que cela, et d'ailleurs, ça avait beaucoup surpris Fuji quand il s'en était lui-même rendu compte. Il c'était alors interrogé sur de nombreux points pendant un petit temps, observant souvent son capitaine, étant plus ou moins discret. Heureusement pour lui que les autres titulaires n'étaient pas aussi observateurs que lui, sinon il aurait été grillé depuis longtemps déjà.

Dans un premier temps aussi, Fuji avait craint que Tezuka ne remarque ses multiples regards, car il n'était pas quelqu'un de bête, loin de là même. Cependant, même si Fuji avait une grande confiance en lui, il n'avait jamais vu le moindre signe de la part de son capitaine comme quoi il aurait peut-être, même un tout petit peu, une attirance envers lui. Rien. Strictement rien. Tezuka agissait avec lui comme avec tous les autres, ce qui parfois, blessait un peu le jeune adolescent, mais depuis, il c'était fait à cette idée Tezuka n'éprouvait rien de plus pour lui. Ceci aussi avait mis un petit temps à être digéré par le troisième année, mais maintenant, à l'heure à laquelle il rentrait chez lui, Fuji avait accepté tout cela. Qu'il soit amoureux de son capitaine et que ce dernier ne le regardait pas plus que n'importe quel autre titulaire même s'ils étaient amis en dehors de tout ceci.

Mais l'air de rien, il était content quand ils passaient un peu de temps rien que tous les deux. Le simple fait d'observer Tezuka lui suffisait. Pour le moment en tout cas. Ecouter ses rares paroles, entendre sa voix plus grave que la sienne, et d'un calme olympien. Le regarder réfléchir, travailler, se creuser la tête, ou même le voir se mettre en colère quand Arai, un élève de deuxième année affilié au club de tennis, s'en prenait aux petits nouveaux. Tout ceci, Fuji aimait ça, même si par moment il voudrait plus. Sentir la peau de brun sous ses doigts, sentir son souffle près de lui, sentir son odeur, son shampoing, sa chaleur corporelle. Il rêvait de tout ceci, mais il le savait bien, dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était pas réalisable.

Soit il devait abandonner ses désirs et continuer à se torturer en silence, soit il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure et peut-être essayer de faire tomber dans ses bras Tezuka, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

 **oOoOo**

L'entraînement battait son plein, et il faisait assez chaud cette après-midi. Ce jour là, les titulaires travaillaient en particulier leurs appuies et jeu de jambes. C'était Inui qui leur avait concocté cet entraînement, prenant au passage de nouvelles notes tout en disant ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas à chacun des joueurs.

« Kawamura, applique toi à rester sur l'avant de ton pied. Eiji, tu te relèves trop tôt lorsque tu fléchis tes genoux. Momoshiro, Oiji, Tezuka, vous êtes trop lents. Fuji, soit un peu plus dynamique. Echizen, c'est bien comme ça mais reste concentré. »

Encore une fois, Inui disait vrai, et tous les savaient. Une pause d'un quart d'heure fut attribuée, pour le plus grand soulagement des joueurs. Ils partirent tous boire, soit ayant leur bouteille d'eau avec eux, soit au niveau des lavabos extérieurs qui étaient un peu plus loin. Fuji avait sa propre bouteille, et n'hésita pas à boire un coup, debout à côté de ses affaires. De l'autre côté du terrain, Tezuka était assit sur le banc, buvant lui aussi avant de souffler doucement, impassible, comme à son habitude. Sans hésitation, le Prodige alla dans sa direction pour prendre place à côté de lui sans rien dire. Du moins, cela ne dura qu'un instant, car contrairement à son capitaine, Fuji était plus bavard.

« Ça tient toujours pour tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en souriant doucement à son camarade.

-Oui, répondit simplement ce dernier qui ferma les yeux avant de s'adosser un peu plus contre le dossier du banc. »

Le sourire du châtain s'élargie en entendant cela, satisfait de voir que son homologue ne l'avait pas oublié. Il profita évidemment du fait que Tezuka montre une certaine faiblesse pour l'observer plus en détail. Sa peau blanche était couverte d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, faisant faiblement briller ses muscles, notamment ceux de ses bras et de ses jambes. Non seulement il était beau à voir de loin, mais en plus il avait une belle musculature grâce au tennis. Rien de très extravagant, oh non, le tennis restait dans la finesse et la délicatesse.

Ses yeux clos laissaient voir les paupières blanches de Tezuka tandis que ses lunettes avaient légèrement glissé sur son nez. Ses cheveux verdâtres caressaient avec une telle douceur sa peau que Fuji en était presque jaloux. Il le trouvait magnifique comme ça, moins crispé, comme si la pression avait disparut l'espace d'une seconde. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Et à ses yeux, Tezuka l'était.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les yeux noisettes de Kunimitsu le fixait. Surpris, Fuji laissa voir cet étonnement dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'il gardait le silence devant ce regard qui aurait pu le percer de part en part. Les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur tortueuse, laissant le châtain dans un état inexplicable qu'il gardait bien pour lui, même s'il avait l'impression qu'à cet instant précis Tezuka pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se redressa par la suite et dit alors :

« La pause est fini. Au travail. »

Fuji ne répondit rien, regardant son capitaine prendre sa raquette avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre l'entraînement. Son sourire qui avait disparut un peu plus tôt, refit son apparition tandis qu'il se leva à son tour pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. L'entraînement reprit de plus belle et fut encore plus soutenu que plus tôt. À croire que cela amusait Inui de voir ses confrères courir dans tous les sens sous ses directives. Finalement, la fin arriva, pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, non seulement il faisait chaud, mais en plus de tout ce qu'ils avaient couru, ils étaient en nage. La marche jusqu'aux vestiaires fut laborieuses, et beaucoup furent contents de pouvoir se changer. Même Tezuka était avec les titulaires, pour une fois qu'il ne traînait pas au niveau des cours. Les douches furent saturées, et chacun attendait patiemment son tour. Fuji passa dans les derniers, avant son capitaine. Lorsqu'il sortit, il laissa volontiers sa place à Tezuka qui le remercia alors que le châtain avait ses cheveux encore dégoulinants, ce qui lui donnait un côté à la fois mignon mais aussi séduisant.

Finissant de se sécher les cheveux pendant que son compagnon se douchait, Fuji rassembla ses affaires, et lorsque se fut fait, il attendit bien patiemment Tezuka dehors alors que ce dernier fit rapidement son apparition, changé, et sac sur le dos. Cependant, le titulaire pouvait parfaitement deviner que son homologue c'était pressé tout simplement parce que celui-ci n'avait pas véritablement essuyé ses cheveux. Le capitaine regarda Fuji qui souriait avant de rire doucement en voyant des gouttes d'eau glisser sur les verres des lunettes de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier les retira pour les essuyer tandis que l'autre en profita pour le taquiner :

« Tu aurais dû mieux t'essuyer les cheveux, je pouvais attendre une ou deux minutes de plus.

-Hm. On y va, enchaîna Tezuka qui préférait ne pas rentrer dans le petit jeu de son coéquipier.

-Oui. »

Remettant ses lunettes en place, toujours sous le regard attentif de Fuji, Tezuka emboita le pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que tramait l'autre troisième année, mais il sentait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Quoi ? Il n'aurait sût le dire, Fuji était une énigme à lui tout seul. Mais depuis quelques jours, il sentait son regard un peu plus souvent sur lui, et plus insistant aussi. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il se questionnait parfois. Rien dans l'attitude de son camarade n'avait, à première vue, changé.

Néanmoins, l'instinct de Tezuka était en alerte lorsque Fuji était proche de lui, et pour cause. Il l'avait déjà surpris en train de le fixer pendant qu'il se reposait, en plus de jouer avec lui maintenant. Ce n'était pas méchant, loin de là, mais tout de même. Ou peut-être se faisait-il des idées tout seul ? Il ne dormait pas très bien en ce moment, le manque de sommeil pouvait parfaitement altérer son jugement. C'était surement cela, il n'y avait pas trente six milles solutions et celle-ci était parfaitement crédible.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tête à tête

**Comme prévu, voici le chapitre deux de ma fiction. Il ne se passe pas encore beaucoup de choses, mais disons que c'est une accumulation de petites choses qui ne faut pas prendre à la légère.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Chapitre 2 : Tête à tête_

Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un fast-food où ils avaient pris de quoi manger. Disons que l'entraînement précédant leur avait ouvert l'appétit. Installé l'un en face de l'autre, peu de mots furent échangés. Le silence n'était pas vraiment pesant, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Fuji ne l'avait pas encore rompu, mais cela ne serait tarder.

« Tezuka, les éliminatoires approchent, comment va…

-Je le sais, le coupa-t-il subitement. Il faut leur faire confiance, ajouta-t-il en parlant des titulaires.

-C'est vrai, répondit Fuji en souriant. On peut compter sur la force de Kawamura, et sur celle de Momoshiro aussi. Et puis, la Golden pair est là aussi, tout comme Kaidoh. On a Echizen qui nous offre une nouvelle force de frappe, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

-Et toi, déclara à sa suite Tezuka sans regarder ce dernier. »

Même si l'adonis à lunettes n'avait pas levé les yeux, le châtain lui fixait son capitaine. Il sourit doucement, posant un coude sur la table pour soutenir sa tête, content d'avoir entendu ces deux mots sortir de la bouche de Tezuka.

« Oui, aussi, répondit-il d'une voix douce. »

Il se mit alors à touiller sa boisson qui était chaude, ou plutôt tiède maintenant. Le nouveau silence qui s'installait était encore une fois léger, ce qu'appréciait Fuji bien qu'il aurait aimé entendre Tezuka lui faire d'autres compliments. Mais il savait bien qu'il fallait être raisonnable, surtout avec cet adolescent là. Reposant une nouvelle fois son regard sur son homologue, le châtain finit par proposer :

« Tu veux goûter ? Demanda Fuji en avançant sa boisson vers Tezuka.

-Non merci, dit-il en levant enfin son visage pour le regarder et s'expliquer un peu plus. Tu manges vraiment des choses étranges, je préfère ne pas me risquer.

-Je ne mange pas de choses étranges, avança le châtain en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Si, insista le brunet.

-Bon, s'inclina l'autre en reprenant son bien. »

Il but un peu mais rapidement, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur son voisin d'en face qui leva lui aussi les yeux en sentant le regard insistant de Fuji. Incrédule devant lui, il haussa légèrement un sourcil, entendant par la suite son compagnon qui répondit ainsi à ses interrogations intérieures.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que moi je peux goûter ce que tu manges ? »

Un silence lui répondit, mais Fuji prit son mal en patience, ce qui fut d'ailleurs récompensé par l'avancé de la petite assiette de Tezuka. Souriant un peu plus, le châtain prit sa propre cuillère, la passant dans sa bouche pour la nettoyer avant de la mettre dans la part de gâteau pour en prendre un morceau. Remettant ensuite sa cuillère en bouche, de façon lente contrairement à plus tôt, Fuji profita bien sûr du goût de la pâtisserie, mais aussi du regard porté sur lui. Il prit largement son temps, comme s'il dégustait pour une critique gastronomique. Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe quel gâteau, c'était celui qu'avait déjà commencé à manger Tezuka, et juste cela le rendait différent des autres. Souriant en sortant sa cuillère de sa bouche, le châtain passa un discret coup de langue sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

« C'est bien toi ça.

-De ?

-D'aimer des choses si amers. »

Le concerné ne répondit rien, reprenant seulement son assiette pour pouvoir continuer à manger. Fuji le regarda faire un moment avant de finir sa propre boisson. Quand ils eurent tous les deux finis, ils se levèrent, débarrassant derrière eux avant de partir. Marchant côte à côte, le Prodige n'avait pas du tout envie de se séparer maintenant de son capitaine, et le suivit plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil avertit de Tezuka.

« Tu n'habites pas de ce côté-là ?

-Si, mais je peux aussi passer par là non ? Répondit-il naturellement. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien d'autre, observant seulement son compagnon qui le suivait avec son air habituel. Se faisait-il vraiment des idées ou… ? Il n'en savait rien, cela semblait un peu trop récent pour qu'il puisse comprendre tout ceci. Peut-être qu'avec du recul il aurait une meilleure image de cette histoire. Enfin soit, Fuji était un mystère à lui tout seul après tout.

Plus loin, ce dernier fini par laisser Tezuka alors que celui-ci n'était plus qu'à deux pas de chez lui. Ils se saluèrent tandis que l'adolescent à lunettes observait son camarade s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce que Fuji manigançait à la fin ?

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Fuji eut l'agréable surprise de remarquer que l'un de ses professeurs était absent. Cela lui laissa donc une heure de libre. Qu'allait-il bien faire de tout ce temps ? Il décida rapidement de passer à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer un peu. L'endroit était comme à son habitude des plus calmes, ce qu'appréciait le génie. Il se balada ensuite dans les rayons à la recherche de livres précis. Cependant, même s'il était en troisième année, Fuji était loin d'être le garçon le plus grand du haut de ses 1m67. Il voulait absolument le livre d'histoire en anglais qui était perché tout en haut, mais même en tendant tout ce qu'il pouvait son bras et en étant sur la pointe des pieds, il ne faisait que toucher le bas du livre sans possibilité de le saisir, ce qui était très frustrant d'ailleurs. Soupirant, à la limite de capituler, le châtain faillit sursauter en sentant un souffle dans ses cheveux avant qu'une voix grave qu'il connaissait par cœur ne raisonne à côté de lui :

« C'est ce que tu cherches ?

-Oui. Merci Tezuka. »

Se retournant pour prendre le livre, Fuji sourit à son capitaine qu'il ne pensait pas croiser ici. L'observant rapidement, il put constater qu'il avait lui-même un livre en main, mais de mathématiques. Voyant Tezuka se mettre en marche, ce fut tout naturellement qu'il le suivit pour s'installer en face de lui à la même table. Le même silence planait sur eux deux, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas vraiment. Chacun plongé dans son livre, Fuji prenait quelques notes de temps en temps, soit quand la notion abordée lui semblait importante, soit quand il ne comprenait pas un mot en particulier. Il se leva d'ailleurs pour aller chercher un dictionnaire anglais, ne voulant pas fléchir face à deux trois mots qui lui étaient inconnus.

Tezuka quant à lui était solidement plongé dans son livre, résolvant des problèmes, des équations, et des inéquations. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais les mathématiques n'étaient pas non plus sa matière favorite. Se stoppant un instant, tapotant son stylo sur sa feuille, il réfléchissait, ne trouvant pas la solution à la question qu'on lui posait. Il resta ainsi pendant un petit moment avant de griffonner des calculs sur une feuille de brouillon, cependant, cela ne donna rien de ce qu'il espérait, et finit même par l'agacer. Soupirant en maltraitant discrètement sa lèvre inférieure, Tezuka leva les yeux de ses notes en entendant la voix aigu mais chuchoté de son coéquipier dont il avait presque oublié la présence à cause de ce problème qui l'embêtait beaucoup.

« Tu es coincé ?

-Oui. Je n'arrive pas à résoudre cette équation, répondit-il en pointant la coupable avec son stylo.

-Fait voir, lui proposa Fuji. »

Tezuka tourna le livre afin que son camarade puisse lire le problème posé. Un mutisme s'empara de leur environnement alors que l'un attendait le verdict de l'autre, ce dernier lisait et réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour se dépatouiller de tout ça. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Tezuka se décida à le rompre de lui-même :

« Je demanderais à Oishi plus tard, il…

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, je pense avoir trouvé. »

Souriant alors qu'il venait de couper la parole à son capitaine, Fuji se fit un plaisir d'encrer son regard dans celui de son homologue qui ne disait rien, surpris par une telle intervention. Penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, il reprit rapidement :

« Tu veux que je te montre ou pas ?

-Oui, fut la seule réponse que donna l'éphèbe à lunettes. »

Sans attendre, Fuji prit la feuille de son homologue ainsi que son style qu'il tenait encore, prenant soin de faire en sorte que leurs doigts se touchent avant de se mettre à résoudre la dite équation. Expliquant en même ce qu'il faisait, il écrivait ses calculs, même ceux intermédiaires pour ne pas perdre son capitaine bien qu'il savait que ce dernier n'était pas bête. À un certain moment, ce dernier interrompit Fuji pour lui demander un peu plus d'explications. Il retourna la feuille, la mettant de travers pour qu'eux deux puissent lire en même temps les calculs du plus petit.

Ce fut de bon cœur que le châtain se pencha un peu plus en avant pour expliquer son raisonnement, inscrivant même un exemple dans un coin de ma feuille pour illustrer ce qu'il voulait faire. Tezuka resta néanmoins sceptique, et prit alors le stylo des doigts de Fuji pour lui montrer ce que lui voyait à partir de ses calculs. Encore une fois, leurs doigts se touchèrent, ce qui fit évidemment plaisir au Prodige. Il écouta attentivement son compagnon, et finit par lui expliquer l'erreur qu'il faisait à telle étape, et qui semblait d'ailleurs redondante.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça sinon tu perds une unité et si tu ne fais pas attention, tout sera décaler après. Il faut forcément ajouter une étape pour ne rien oublier. Tu vois, ici ce que j'ai écrit, c'est l'étape qui te manque, dit-il en posant son doigt au niveau de la ligne dont il parlait.

-Ça je suis d'accord, mais si on prend l'équation avec un chiffre négatif ?

-C'est la même chose, sauf qu'il faut être plus rigoureux, et ne pas enlever trop tôt les parenthèses sinon tu risques de ne pas avoir le bon signe à la fin de ton équation. »

C'était presque ironique ce que disait Fuji en parlant de rigueur car Tezuka était bien connu pour cela, pour sa rigueur impitoyable, voire même intenable. Il ne prit pas cette remarque de travers, bien au contraire. Il laissa donc Fuji continuer jusqu'à arriver à la fin de l'équation. Vu sous cet angle, c'était presque évident maintenant. Mais Tezuka savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas réussi tout seul car il lui aurait manqué cette fameuse étape qui faisait que le signe de l'équation était désormais correct. Le remerciant pour ces explications, l'adonis à lunettes fut gratifié d'un magnifique sourire de la part de son coéquipier.

« De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. »

Se regardant mutuellement, ils furent alors coupés par une alarme. Surpris mais non pas paniqué, Fuji regarda autour de lui avant que Tezuka ne se lève et dise en remontant ses lunettes :

« On devrait y aller. Qui sait si c'est un exercice ou non.

-Tu as raison, approuva le châtain en se levant à son tour. »

Partant dans le calme alors que l'alarme incendie raisonnait de partout, ils sortirent dehors, rejoignant le point de rassemblement le plus proche. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours à ce moment, ils devaient se garder eux-mêmes, et attendre patiemment que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Cela prit un certain temps, puisqu'en effet, les professeurs présents devaient faire l'appel en plus de prendre charge d'autres élèves qui n'avaient pas eu cours. Tezuka et Fuji ne firent pas les difficiles, et se présentèrent au premier professeur qui leur parla :

« Fuji Shuusuke, 3ème F.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, 3ème A.

-Très bien, je note vos noms, et rester près de ma classe.

-Oui. »

À peine le professeur c'était-il éloigné que des murmures plus ou moins discrets naquirent dans les rangs des élèves de deuxième année, notamment au niveau des filles.

« Oh tu as vu, c'est Tezuka-senpai. Il est encore plus beau de près.

-Chut, il va t'entendre.

-Mais c'est vrai, il est vraiment trop beau.

-Fuji-senpai est magnifique aussi.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Et ils sont tous les deux tellement forts quand ils jouent au tennis.

-En plus ils sont intelligents.

-J'aimerai tellement sortir avec Tezuka-senpai.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi voyons.

-Et moi avec Fuji-senpai. Tu crois qu'il a une copine ?

-J'en sais rien, mais je crois que non. Comme Tezuka-senpai.

-Oh ça veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances ?!

-N'y compte pas trop. Ce sont des élites, ils n'ont pas le temps de batifoler, les tournois approchent à grand pas.

-Roh, tu pourrais au moins une fois me laisser me réjouir. »

Ces conversations peu discrètes arrivèrent évidemment aux oreilles des deux concernés qui ne disaient rien pour le moment. Le plus grand avait les bras croisés et ne laissait rien transparaitre sur son visage tandis que Fuji souriait, s'amusant de tout ceci, et en profita même pour taquiner son capitaine :

« Tu as du succès dit-donc, dit-il en se penchant vers le concerné.

-Tu en as autant que moi, retourna simplement Tezuka.

-Peut-être, mais je suis quand même jaloux. »

À peine ces mots furent-il prononcés que le regard noisette et indescriptible du plus grand se posa longuement sur son partenaire de jeu. Jaloux ? Et pourquoi donc ? Il y avait autant de filles qui le qualifiaient de beau que lui en avait. Et en quoi cela le rendrait-il jaloux ? Fuji n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser ainsi aux filles, et encore moins à être le plus populaire. Ça n'avait pas de sens. À quoi jouait-il à la fin ? Soudain, les professeurs annoncèrent la fin du rassemblement, ce dont profita Fuji pour s'éclipser en laissant son capitaine sur ses mots énigmatiques. Pourquoi ? C'était ce que Tezuka aimerait savoir. Il soupira doucement et partit reprendre ses affaires avant d'aller suivre ses autres cours de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3 : Comment me regardes-tu ?

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est à partir de là que les choses commences à se révéler et à faire surface.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Chapitre 3 : Comment me regardes-tu ?_

L'entraînement de la journée allait commencer, la plus part des joueurs étaient en train de se changer dans les vestiaires, et aujourd'hui l'ambiance était particulièrement agité.

« Eiji-senpai semble être assez agité, fit remarquer Echizen qui finissait de faire ses lacets.

-Ochibi, je suis tellement impatient ! Les éliminatoires approchent !

-C'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Intervint Momoshiro qui s'étira de tout son long.

-J'ai tellement hâte ! Je vais pouvoir jouer avec Oishi !

-Mais on joue déjà ensemble, déclara ce dernier en souriant.

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Aller ! Go pour l'entraînement !

-C'est bien qu'il soit motivé, ajouta Kawamura.

-C'est vrai, sourit Fuji qui sortit alors des vestiaires, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Tezuka était déjà sur les cours avec Inui. Il donna les instructions aux premières années, ainsi qu'aux deuxièmes et troisièmes années avant de laisser la parole à Inui quand tous les titulaires furent rassemblés.

« Bien, les éliminatoires régionales sont pour dans dix jours. Je vous ai prévu un programme spécial. Déjà, vous aller mettre ceci à vos chevilles.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda alors Momoshiro.

-Ce sont des bracelets où vous mettrez deux barrettes qui pèsent chacune 250 grammes à chaque pied. »

Chacun récupéra deux bracelets qu'ils attachèrent à leurs chevilles avant d'y ajouter les barrettes.

« Hm ce n'est pas très lourd, déclara Eiji en tapotant ses pieds.

-C'est vrai, approuva Momoshiro.

-Vous avez donc un kilo de plus sur vous. Mais ne vous leurrez pas, ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Aussi, j'ai peint les rainures des balles en trois couleurs jaune, rouge et bleu. J'ai apporté avec moi des plots de même couleur. Le but de l'exercice est de frapper le plot de la couleur de la balle que vous recevez. On va commencer par des séries de vingt balles. Eiji tu commences avec moi, Momoshiro avec Oishi, Kaidoh avec Kawamura et Echizen, et Fuji avec Tezuka.

-Soit indulgent avec moi capitaine.

-On tournera de toute façon. Vous passerez tous avec moi, ajouta Inui avant que tous se sépare pour commencer l'exercice. »

Au début, tout ce passait bien, surtout Eiji qui était débordant d'énergie. Cependant, le poids qu'il avait au niveau des jambes se fit sentir, et il frappa sa balle avec le cadre de sa raquette.

« Zut ! J'ai pas fait gaffe.

-Soit plus rapide sur tes jambes.

-J'essaie, râla le rouquin. Bleu ! Dit-il fortement en se préparant à frapper la balle qui venait vers lui.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas rouge ? Demanda alors Inui.

-Hein ?! Fut la seule réponse que pu sortir l'acrobate tandis que la balle en question passa devant lui sans qu'il ne la frappe. Eh ! Mais elle était bleue ! J'avais raison ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant partout.

-Concentre-toi alors. »

L'entraînement continua alors tandis que sur le cours d'à côté, la voix de Tezuka raisonna :

« Fuji, tu es encore trop moue. »

Le dénommé ne redit rien, ajustant alors ses gestes pour satisfaire son capitaine.

« Jaune ! … Rouge ! … Rouge ! »

Il ne manqua pas d'autres balles, s'appliquant le plus possible, tout comme ses camarades à côté. Finalement, l'entrainement fut plus dur que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Quand la fin fut annoncée, tous soupirèrent de fatigue avant qu'Inui n'intervienne :

« Bon, je vous ai fais des programmes d'entraînements qui sont à suivre jusqu'aux éliminatoires, dit-il en distribuant une feuille à chacun. Pour toi, tu en as deux à boire par jour, déclara le grand à lunettes en présentant deux bouteilles de lait à Echizen.

-Tu crois que ça me rendra plus costaud en dix jours ? Demanda le plus jeune en les prenant.

-Tu as intérêt à les boire Ochibi ! »

Sur ce, ils retournèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer. Parlant de tout et de rien, les vestiaires se vidèrent progressivement jusqu'à ce que les deux plus jeunes ne s'empressent :

« Bouge Echizen, j'ai faim moi !

-Oui j'arrive, j'arrive !

-Vous avez l'air bien pressé tous les deux ?

-Fuji-senpai, tu es encore ? Demanda Momoshiro.

-Comme tu peux le voir, répondit ce dernier en souriant alors qu'il était encore assit sur le banc en bois.

-Momo, c'est bon, on décolle, déclara Echizen qui mit correctement sa casquette sur sa tête.

-Bonne soirée Fuji-senpai !

-Bonne soirée à vous deux. »

Sans plus attendre, les deux garçons partirent rapidement, apparemment pressés. Fuji était désormais seul dans les vestiaires quand il eut l'agréable surprise de voir entrer son capitaine qui fut étonné de le voir encore ici.

« Que fais-tu encore là ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'attendre mon capitaine ? »

Fuji eut pour réponse un regard de ce dénommé qui enleva sa veste ainsi que son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse parfaitement proportionné pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Il fallait dire que Tezuka était plutôt grand pour un élève de troisième année avec son 1m79. Il passait facilement pour un élève de lycée, et était certainement plus intelligent qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux. Ne quittant pas des yeux son capitaine, Fuji profita autant qu'il le put de la vue qu'il avait en premières loges. Même si Tezuka était de dos, il était magnifique aux yeux du châtain. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le toucher, même du bout des doigts. Sentir sous son épiderme la chaleur, la douceur de la peau de son camarade. Longer ses os, redessiner ses fins muscles, et peut-être même le sentir frissonner. Il devait prendre son mal en patience, ou même garder tout cela pour ses rêves et ses fantasmes, il le savait.

Suivant des yeux les mains du brun quand ce dernier descendit son pantalon, Fuji reluqua aussi ses jambes musclées, se disant qu'il aurait aussi bien voulut les caresser. Ce fut finalement le regard et la voix de Tezuka qui lui firent relever les yeux alors qu'il n'était pas du tout discret, assit sur son banc, un coude sur sa cuisse alors qu'il soutenait sa tête d'une main pour apprécier les vue qu'il avait.

« C'est à croire que tu profites en me regardant.

-Hm, comment tu le sais ? »

Un mutisme tomba d'un coup tandis que Fuji se redressait alors que Tezuka le dévisageait. C'était quoi ça ? « Comment tu les sais ? » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il profitait vraiment en le regardant se changer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ? Finalement, ce fut en voyant Fuji se lever et prendre ses affaires que l'adolescent à lunettes se ressaisit, attrapant lui aussi ses affaires pour le suivre vers la sortie. Il ferma tout à clé avant de se mettre en marche en compagnie de son coéquipier qui avait son air habituel sur le visage. Ou peut-être un peu plus enjoué ? Qui sait, même lui avait du mal à le comprendre par moment, et c'était actuellement le cas.

La plus grande partie du chemin se fit en silence, et comme l'autre fois, le jeune Prodige accompagna jusqu'à non loin de chez lui Tezuka. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et s'éclipsa de la plus simple des façons. Le capitaine de Seigaku le regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer et de rentrer chez lui.

« Sérieusement… »

 **oOoOo**

Les jours passèrent rapidement et en un rien de temps, tous étaient rassemblés à l'endroit où avait lieu les éliminatoires régionales. Seigaku était numéro 1 de la tête de liste avec bien sûr Kakinokizaka et deux autres collèges. Cependant, rien n'était joué car non seulement Momoshiro et Echizen avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'être le deuxième double pour affronter Gyokurin, mais en plus ils semblaient avoir une revanche envers leurs deux adversaires.

« Ça risque d'être amusa, déclara Fuji assit sur le banc, le regard rivé sur le cours.

-J'espère que c'était la bonne décision, ajouta seulement Tezuka qui paraissait quelque peu tendu.

-On verra. »

Le match commença avec des surprises pour les deux équipes. Ce fut un match serré avec une grande peur pour Seigaku, mais finalement, Echizen et Momoshiro avaient réussi à prendre leur revanche. Et malgré le fait qu'ils aient gagné, ils se firent réprimander par la coach. Soufflant de soulagement, Tezuka n'allait en rien redire le savon que leur faisait passer Ryûzaki, ils avaient vraiment eu chaud. Ce fut une main posée dans son dos qui le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux et le sourire rassurant de Fuji.

« Ne t'en fait pas, on gagnera.

-Je ne m'en fais pas sur notre victoire, je me demande juste de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de ces deux là. »

Finalement, Seigaku écrasa rapidement Gyokurin même s'ils avaient mis en réserve Tezuka. Fuji avait fait des merveilles sur le terrain, tout comme la Golden Pair. Pour le tour suivant, ce fut à Echizen de rester sur le banc de touche, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Néanmoins, trois matchs suffirent pour faire monter en finale toute l'équipe. Leur sac à l'épaule, et en parlant de choses sans grand intérêt, ils s'arrêtèrent tous quand on vint leur dire que leurs adversaires n'étaientt pas le collège de Kakinokizaka mais celui de Fûdomine. De plus, l'un des simple avait été un vrai massacre pour Kakinokizaka avec une défaite de 6 – 0 pour leur meilleur joueur.

« Hm… C'est difficile à croire. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Fuji en tournant la tête vers son capitaine.

-Fûdomine…, répéta seulement ce dernier. »

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, les soldats noirs firent leur apparition, aussi impressionnants étaient-ils. Il n'y avait qu'un seul troisième année et c'était leur capitaine qui d'ailleurs fit face à celui de Seigaku. Un court silence s'en suivit avant que l'adolescent à la tenue noire ne prenne en premier la parole :

« Moi c'est Tachibana, capitaine de Fûdomine. On se verra plus tard, pour la finale. »

Tezuka hocha juste la tête, regardant leurs adversaires s'éloigner. Fuji ne perdit pas un instant pour demander à son camarade, curieux de connaître son point de vue après ce premier petit aperçu de Fûdomine, passant sa tête au dessus de l'épaule du brun à lunettes.

« Alors ?

-On a intérêt à s'appliquer, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Compte sur nous, dit doucement Fuji qui s'éloigna ensuite. »

Suivant du regard le châtain, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il voit Kikumaru sauter aux côtés de Fuji qui se mit à lui parler en souriant. Pourquoi Eiji était-il toujours en train de câliner ses coéquipiers ? C'était un peu trop enfantin non ? D'accord il était tactile, mais ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de son partenaire de double et d'Echizen ? Et d'ailleurs… Pourquoi pensait-il a tout cela lui ? Pourquoi voir Kikumaru aux côtés de Fuji le dérangeait-il soudainement ? Il ne devait pas aller très bien. C'était surement le match désastreux d'Echizen et de Momoshiro qui l'avait perturbé, sinon comment expliquer qu'il était brusquement… jaloux ? Non, il était certainement un peu déstabilisé par la défaite de Kakinokizaka, et l'aura si forte des soldats noirs. C'était sans doute cela. Enfin qu'importe, ils avaient tous un peu de temps devant d'eux avant que la finale ne commence.

Finalement, l'heure de la finale arriva, ayant tous repris des forces vis-à-vis de leurs matchs précédents. Cette fois-ci, Momoshiro était sur la touche tandis que le deuxième double était composé de Fuji et Kawamura, le premier de la Golden Pair, s'en suivait du troisième simple qui était pour Kaidoh, le deuxième pour Echizen, et le dernier était pour Tezuka. Il était clair que ce nouveau double allait être plus performant que le tout premier des éliminatoires. Pas question de les remettre ensemble ces deux là. L'échauffement terminé, le premier match de la finale allait enfin commencer, et c'était les deuxièmes doubles qui avaient l'honneur d'ouvrir les préliminaires. Comme d'habitude, Kawamura était survolté une fois sa raquette en main.

« Je vais vous éclater ! Burning !

-Faisons un bon match, répondit simplement Fuji en souriant. »

Se dirigeant sur le cours avec un calme olympien, le châtain tourna tout de même la tête pour regarder son capitaine qui le fixait lui aussi. Le sourire du Prodige s'agrandit légèrement lorsqu'il fut certain que l'attention de Tezuka était sur lui. En face d'eux deux, ils avaient Ishida Tetsu, un élève de deuxième année qui mesurait tout de même 1m88, et son coéquipier Sakurai Masaya, aussi en deuxième année. Se saluant, le match pu commencer, avec le service pour Fûdomine. Ce fut Sakurai qui servit en premier. Les échanges fusèrent, montrant le niveau à peu près égal des deux équipes, ce qui surprit un grand nombre des spectateurs qui s'attendaient à ce que Seigaku domine totalement leurs adversaires. Cependant, l'équipe de Fûdomine était une véritable renaissance, ça n'avait strictement rien avoir avec les années précédentes, c'était même une injure de les comparer ainsi, et ils n'allaient pas se priver de montrer leur vraie force. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas oublier une petite chose…

« OUAH ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CE COUP ?!

-LA BALLE N'A MÊME PAS REBONDIT !

-ELLE A ROULE SUR LE TERRAIN ! »

Le public, et même les joueurs adverses n'en revenaient pas. Alors que Sakurai montrait une détermination flagrante, il avait renvoyé un magnifique lift. Lift qui n'avait aucun effet sur Fuji qui avait renvoyé ce qu'on appelait…

« Le coup de l'hirondelle. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il fera tout pour nous arrêter.

-Mais Tachibana…

-Fuji Shuusuke est un génie, et ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Le match reprit alors, et Fûdomine avait de plus en plus à craindre du Prodige de Seigaku. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas sous-estimer les soldats noirs, ils n'avaient pas encore rabattu toutes leurs cartes, loin de là. Après quelques échanges pour se préparer, Ishida finit par avoir l'accord de son capitaine qui l'autorisa à sortir un seul coup dont il avait le secret. Cela ravis évidemment l'adolescent qui se mit en place, sa manche de survêtement remonté, il se mit en position, soutenu par les cris de ses camarades avant de frapper la balle avec une force phénoménale. La balle arriva sur Fuji qui se mit en posture pour la contrer même si ses fins bras ne semblaient pas pouvoir rattraper une telle balle.

« FUJI ! S'écria Tezuka sur le banc alors qu'il c'était levé.

-POUSSE-TOI FUJI ! Cria Kawamura qui mit toute ses forces pour renvoyer cette déferlante et protéger ainsi son coéquipier. »

Le châtain recula d'un pas, surpris tandis que Kawamura parvint à renvoyer la balle de l'autre côté du filet. Mais c'était mal partit car déjà Ishida s'apprêtait à renvoyer une autre balle avec la même force. Néanmoins, rien ne vint. Le choc violent du premier tire avait troué sa raquette, ainsi, la balle passa au travers. Contre toute attente, Fuji déclara par la suite :

« Nous abandonnons la partie.

-QUOI ?!

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout n'est pas perdu, déclara-t-il en montrant à son camarade les autres titulaires qui semblaient du même avis. »

S'inclinant donc, Fûdomine menait maintenant une manche à 0. Kawamura partit rapidement à l'hôpital pour vérifier que son poignet n'avait rien de grave tandis que le plus petit alla s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de son capitaine. Le second double allait commencer, et Kikumaru semblait bien motivé, ce qui était bon signe. Regardant le terrain, Tezuka finit par dire en faveur de son compagnon :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu rattraper cette balle.

-Hm ? Comment le sais-tu ? L'interrogea alors ce dernier qui le regarda. »

L'adonis à lunettes tourna finalement son visage vers Fuji pour le regarder et lui répondre :

« Je te connais, et je connais tes capacités. Imagine ce qui te serait arrivé si tu l'avais prise.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tenta-t-il en souriant.

-Evidemment, répliqua Tezuka d'un ton ferme.

-Evidemment…, répéta doucement Fuji qui était content d'entendre cela. »

Evidemment qu'il était inquiet. Mais était-il seulement inquiet pour le titulaire qu'il était ? Pour l'ami qu'il était ? Ou autre chose encore ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Découvre-moi Protège-moi

**Tadam ! Et un chapitre 4 ! Et un ! C'est le chapitre déclencheur, donc c'est à partir de là que c'est tout mignon, tout doux, tout adorable pour nos très chers protagonistes.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Chapitre 4 : Découvre-moi. Protège-moi_

La finale fut remportée par l'équipe de Seigaku avec plus ou moins de blessés. En effet, après Kawamura qui avait torturé son poignet en rattrapant la frappe déferlante d'Ishida, Echizen avait cassé sa raquette contre Ibu, et l'un des morceaux était venu lui ouvrir la paupière. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, et c'était de bonne humeur qu'ils allèrent tous au restaurant de Kawamura pour se féliciter de cette finale. Echizen manquait encore à l'appel, car il était à l'hôpital pour faire soigner son œil. Ils étaient bruyants, mais qu'importe, cela ne semblait pas déranger plus que cela le père de Takeshi.

Alors que Fuji mangeait des sushis sur l'une des tables basses avec ses camarades, il regarda son capitaine qui était lui assit au comptoir, buvant un thé alors que le père de Takeshi lui parlait, et semblait l'avoir confondu avec le coach. Rigolant doucement, Fuji se leva alors et vint s'asseoir à côté de Tezuka en se moquant gentiment de lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici, monsieur ?

-Ça n'a rien de très amusant, fit remarquer le brun qui bifurqua ses yeux pour observer son homologue.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles plus à un lycée de troisième année qu'à un collégien, continua de le taquiner Fuji.

-Hm, si tu le dis.

-Je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme, déclara-t-il en se penchant discrètement vers lui. »

Cela n'échappa pas au regard de Tezuka qui se mit alors à l'analyser en silence. Son coéquipier lui souriait, ce qu'il trouva étrange, d'autant plus qu'il le fixait aussi. Il ne parvenait cependant à lire en lui. Shuusuke était quelqu'un de trop complexe pour être déchiffré de si simple manière. À quoi pensait-il en ce moment ? Quel était le fond de ses pensées ? Que pensait-il du fait qu'il fasse plus âgé que son âge réel ? Depuis quand lui-même cherchait-il à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Fuji ? C'était vraiment étrange, il n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Tournant finalement les yeux pour fixer un point invisible tout en se remettant à boire, Tezuka entendit alors le rire léger de son camarade qui était en partie couché sur le comptoir pour continuer de l'observer.

« Tu cherches à lire en moi ? »

Cette question surpris évidemment l'éphèbe qui ne s'y attendait pas. Si lui n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer Fuji, ce dernier semblait lire dans ses pensées, et s'en était presque effrayant. Jusqu'où ce génie pourrait-il aller ? Alors que le châtain allait rouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, et Echizen fit son apparition. Tous le regardèrent, l'invitant à venir manger avec eux tout en prenant des nouvelles de sa blessure. Apparemment rien n'était à signaler, ça se soignera vite.

Profitant donc du repas qui leur était offert, tous repartir dans leur discussion. Momoshiro mangeait pour trois, tout comme Echizen d'ailleurs. Eiji faisait encore des singeries et Fuji avait devant lui un plat avec différents sushis qui étaient à son goût. Cependant, les deux plus jeunes firent les leurs, et Kikumaru se mit à piailler dans tous les sens en disant qu'ils avaient mangé tous les sushis qu'il aimait. Ne voulant pas rester sur un échec, l'acrobate se mit à chercher une cible à qui voler sa nourriture. Il fixa bien Kaidoh, mais ce dernier lui siffla dessus en lui jetant un regard tueur. Ainsi, le troisième année se ravisa vite, et jeta son dévolu sur un autre de ses camarades. Fuji parlait avec Kawamura qui c'était joint à lui et Tezuka, et donc, il ne faisait pas attention à son repas. S'approchant doucement, il finit par voler un sushi au Prodige et se dépêcha de l'engloutir. Néanmoins, il c'était réjouit trop tôt. En effet, il devint rapidement rouge, puis blanc avant de s'exclamer en sautant de partout :

« Vite ! De l'eau ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc Fuji ?!

-Des sushis au wazabi, répondit tout naturellement le dénommé. »

Des rires s'élevèrent alors que Kikumaru vidait la carafe d'eau pour apaiser sa bouche et sa gorge. Une remarque vint alors à Fuji qui tourna la tête vers celui qui lui parlait :

« Tu manges vraiment des choses étranges.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'avais déjà fait cette remarque, l'autre fois, au restaurant.

-Hm ?

-Tu as des idées toutes faites sur mon compte au final, ajouta Fuji qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son capitaine qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tezuka qui était légèrement dubitatif.

-Ça serait bien que tu me découvres un peu. »

Le regard du garçon à lunettes en disait long sur son incompréhension face à la dernière remarque de son compagnon. Il ne put hélas lui en demander davantage car Oishi l'appela, et bien sûr, Fuji répondit présent, et alla le rejoindre. Tezuka le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son regard sur sa tasse. Il observa longuement le fond de sa boisson, s'interrogeant sur tout un tas de choses. Au final, la soirée se déroula sans accro bien que sur la fin, Echizen c'était endormi et que ses coéquipiers en avaient bien profité pour lui laisser des petits mots sur le pansement de son œil. Petit souvenir d'amis.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain fut une journée de repos, mais dès le surlendemain, les entrainements reprirent de plus belles. S'échauffant avec Kawamura, Fuji prenait de nouveau des nouvelles de son poignet qui avait vraiment été malmené. Le plus grand lui affirma que tout allait bien et qu'il pourrait jouer ce jour là même s'il ne devait pas trop forcer. L'autre acquiesça et continua de courir avant de prendre sa raquette pour faire quelques échanges avec lui. Peu après, Tezuka demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler et donna les directives pour les premières années, et pour les autres avant de se retourner vers les titulaires pour leur expliquer les entraînements du jour.

« Pour aujourd'hui on va faire des doubles.

-Super ! Obichi tu te…, commença Eiji avec plein d'entrain.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Les binômes ont déjà été formés par Inui. L'objectif de ces doubles seront de trouver la meilleure combinaison possible avec son partenaire mais aussi de marquer des points en visant les failles qui pourraient y avoir. Votre but est donc d'être le plus en accord possible avec votre partenaire, quel qu'il soit, et de faire éclater les failles de vos adversaires qui auront le même objectif que vous.

-Bien, je vais annoncer les doubles formés. Oishi avec Momoshiro, Eiji avec Kaidoh, Tezuka avec Fuji, et Kawamura avec Echizen. »

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se mettre avec leur partenaire, prêt à en découdre avec les autres binômes. Inui annonça aussi les futurs matchs qui opposaient dans un premier temps le duo Oishi et Momoshiro à Kawamura et Echizen pendant que Kikumaru et Kaidoh affronteraient Tezuka et Fuji. Partant chacun sur leur terrain, Tezuka observait son camarade qui agitait doucement sa raquette, apparemment en forme et prêt à se battre pour la victoire et déceler toutes les failles de leurs adversaires.

« Fuji, tu veux qu'on adopte une formation spéciale ? Demanda subitement Tezuka qui se plaçait au fond de cours.

-Pas spécialement, je te fais confiance, sourit alors le châtain qui après avoir échangé un regard avec son capitaine se plaça à la volée. »

Les matchs commencèrent rapidement, et ce fut sans trop de surprises que le binôme Tezuka – Fuji domina largement celui de Kikumaru – Kaidoh. Non seulement ces deux là s'entendaient bien, mais en plus ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Une confiance qui semblait aveugle, et qui engageait ainsi une harmonie quasiment parfaite dans leur jeu. Ils étaient presque aussi impressionnants que la Golden Pair. En face d'eux, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Eiji était évidemment très à l'aise en double, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Kaidoh qui était parfois trop individualiste, ce qui exaspérait l'acrobate. Le match se finit ainsi sur un pic, soit 6 – 1 pour le Prodige et le capitaine. Quant à l'autre match qui avait eu lieu en même temps, ce fut la paire Oishi – Momoshiro qui domina celle d'Echizen – Kawamura bien que ça avait été serré avec un 6 – 4.

Deux autres rencontres furent mises en place par Inui qui annonça que les deux doubles gagnants allaient s'affronter, tout comme les deux autres. Passant boire un coup avant de commencer, tous se mirent en place, prêt à prendre soit une première victoire, soit une seconde victoire. Comme plus tôt, Tezuka se plaça en fond de cours et Fuji à la volée. En face d'eux, Oishi était au service, et Momoshiro à l'avant. Inui annonça ensuite le début du match qui commença fort pour les quatre doubles. Le vice-capitaine et le deuxième année s'en sortaient pas trop mal ensemble, mais la confiance qui régnait sur l'autre côté du cours semblait faire la différence.

Alors que la partie battait son plein, Momoshiro s'élança pour faire une magnifique volée claquée. Cependant, Fuji se mit en travers de son chemin. Du moins, il avait essayé.

« ATTENTION À LA BALLE ! Cria un joueur au loin. »

Dans un mauvais réflexe, Fuji avait alors tourné la tête pour voir d'où venait cette dite balle perdue avant de recevoir la volée de son cadet dans la tête. Une stupeur s'éleva sur les terrains alors que le troisième année était à terre. Sonné, mais il bougeait encore. La fameuse balle volante avait seulement roulé dans un coin du terrain qu'occupaient Tezuka, Oishi, Momoshiro et Fuji, ne gênant en rien le match s'il avait continué. Passant par-dessus le filet, Momo était plus qu'inquiet pour son senpai qui bougeant lentement alors que sa raquette était elle aussi par terre, un peu plus loin. Tezuka et Oishi accoururent aussi tandis que la rencontre sur l'autre terrain c'était littéralement stoppé.

« Fuji-senpai ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Ce n'est rien, articula-t-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever.

-Bah j'y suis pas allé de main morte alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète, insista Momoshiro.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Oishi.

-Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal sur le côté de la tête, répondit-il en posant une main sur le côté gauche de son visage.

-Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas. Idiot ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama brusquement Tezuka.

-Je…

-Tu y vas ! Ordonna-t-il presque. »

Levant la tête pour regarder son capitaine, surpris par une telle fermeté qui lui était adressée. Il ne trouva rien à répondre, sentant seulement une douleur palpitante sur le côté de son visage. Il s'inclina face au regard dur et assurer de Tezuka et finit par dire doucement :

« D'accord.

-Bien, je vais t'accompagner au cas où. Il ne manquerait plus que tu fasses un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je suis désolé senpai, s'excusa encore une fois Momoshiro qui ne se sentait pas très bien vis-à-vis de tout cela.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste un accident et un manque d'attention de ma part, lui répondit doucement Fuji qui le gratifiait au passage d'un gentil sourire.

-Inui, je te laisse les commandes de l'entraînement.

-Très bien. »

Juste après ces mots, Tezuka aida Fuji à se relever. Ce dernier le remercia et tenait toujours le côté de sa tête douloureux. Une fois debout, il se raccrocha d'une main à son capitaine avant de s'excuser en disant qu'il avait juste eu un petit vertige. L'autre le fixa et ajouta qu'il le lui avait bien dit, qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses. Le châtain hocha seulement la tête avant de tourner son visage en entendant la voix de Momoshiro :

« Senpai, je mets ta raquette avec tes affaires.

-Oui, je viendrais les chercher plus tard.

-Je te les ramènerais, intervint de nouveau Tezuka à la surprise de Fuji. »

Ce dernier ne fit que sourire, content au final d'entendre ça de la part de son ami. Il se mit ensuite en marche, accompagné de son capitaine qui voulait s'assurer que Fuji allait bien et arrivait sans autres dommages à l'infirmerie du collège. Sur le chemin qui était silencieux jusque là, Tezuka rompu le premier ce mutisme.

« Tu veux bien me faire voir là où tu as reçu la balle.

-Oui. »

Docile, le châtain enleva sa main de son visage et laissa découvrir à Kunimitsu l'importance du choc. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant alors au milieu du couloir avant d'approcher doucement sa main de la zone douloureuse de son camarade.

« Tu vas avoir un sacré hématome.

-Ah oui ? Demanda le concerner qui grimaça quand Tezuka posa délicatement un doigt au dit endroit.

-Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est un peu sensible, c'est tout.

-Momoshiro n'y a pas été doucement, et tu n'es pas non plus très costaud.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne me trouves pas assez résistant ? Interrogea-t-il de suite, se demandant s'il allait pouvoir ou non jouer un peu plus avec son capitaine, que ce dernier s'ouvre un peu plus devant lui, qu'il en dise plus que ce qu'il ne le fait d'ordinaire.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais contrairement à Kawamura ou Inui, tu restes quelqu'un de fin qui semble plus… fragile, finit-il par dire après avoir cherché ses mots.

-Ah oui ? J'ai l'air fragile ? Demanda alors Fuji qui se forçait à ne pas trop sourire pour ne pas se trahir lui-même.

-Bon, on doit aller à l'infirmerie avant que tu n'es d'autres vertiges, changea alors Tezuka de sujet de conversation. »

Ceci fit d'ailleurs sourire le Prodige qui se remit en marche avec son camarade. Il lui saisit alors doucement le bras, ce qui attira bien sûr son regard sur lui.

« C'est au cas où j'aurais encore des vertiges, dit-il comme excuse, ce qui n'était évidemment pas vrai même s'il avait encore mal à la tête.

-Hm, d'accord.

-Et comme ça tu pourras aussi me protéger puisque je suis fragile. »

Cette dernière remarque attira évidemment une nouvelle fois le regard interrogatif de son capitaine qui, étrangement, n'y vit pas d'opposition. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, Fuji finit par littéralement coller Tezuka. Il entourait ses deux bras autour du sien et son corps touchait très souvent celui de son homologue. De plus, le brun à lunettes ne le repoussait pas, ce qui ravit le châtain qui aurait aimé ne jamais trouver l'infirmerie. Il était bien là, contre la personne qu'il aimait le plus, sentant sa chaleur, voyant son visage de plus près, sentant le rythme de ses pas, ainsi que celui de sa respiration. Lui-même collait son corps au sien et il supposait que Tezuka aussi ressentait tout ça chez lui. Tezuka devait bien sentir son souffle, sa chaleur, son pas léger qu'il callait au sien, et peut-être même son cœur qui tambourinait sa poitrine.

Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie beaucoup trop vite au goût de Fuji bien qu'il avait été très heureux en remarquant qu'à un moment, Tezuka avait tourné à gauche alors qu'ils auraient dû aller tout droit, et cela leur faisait alors faire un détour. Détour qu'avait beaucoup apprécié le châtain, et surement le capitaine aussi puisque c'était lui-même qui l'avait fait. Entrant donc, Tezuka prit la parole à la place du blessé qui se desserra seulement un tout petit peu de son ami. Rapidement, l'infirmière arriva et demanda au plus petit de venir s'asseoir sur une chaise pour qu'elle puisse regarder tout ceci de plus près. À la surprise de Fuji, Tezuka resta, attendant le verdict de la femme.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'auscultation et de questions, elle déclara qu'il allait seulement avoir un gros bleu qui risquerait de rester pendant plusieurs jours. Elle lui donna seulement le nom d'une pommade à appliquer tous les soirs afin qu'aucune bosse ne se crée. Fuji acquiesça et remercia la femme en se levant. Celle-ci ajouta qu'il devait éviter de faire des gestes trop brusques pendant deux trois jours, et ne pas y aller trop fort non plus. Encore une fois, il hocha la tête et la remercia. Sortant avec Tezuka qui n'avait rien raté, ayant même suivit des yeux les mains aguerris de l'infirmière, il était resté vigilent en tout point. Retournant vers le club de tennis, le plus grand prit la parole :

« Je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Je sais encore rentrer chez moi, répliqua calmement le châtain.

-Qu'importe, je te raccompagne quand même.

-Et l'entraînement ?

-Il est bientôt fini et il n'est pas question que tu joues dans cet état.

-Je ne vais pas mourir non plus. »

Tezuka ne répondit pas, mais il était décidé, il raccompagnerait Fuji chez lui ce soir. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser rentrer seul, pas après ce qui lui était arrivé. Ni après leur trajet qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à l'infirmerie en venant.


	5. Chapter 5 : Encore plus près de toi

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard de quelques jours, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais ce chapitre à poster. Donc voici le chapitre 5 et toute sa frustration l'accompagnant !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Chapitre 5 : Encore plus près de toi_

Allongé sur son lit, Fuji regardait le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Comment faire ? Comment faire pour que Tezuka le remarque encore plus ? Qu'il ne pense qu'à lui ? Qui soit le seul qui compte plus qu'autre chose ? Comment faire pour qu'il revienne contre lui ? Pour l'avoir de nouveau tout près de lui ? Il allait peut-être devoir se montrer un peu plus insistant, et peut-être même plus explicite. Soupirant doucement, il se souvint alors que plus tôt, Tezuka l'avait en effet raccompagné chez lui.

 **Flash-back**

Marchant en silence dans la rue, Fuji se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis de son capitaine qui portait non seulement ses propres affaires, mais aussi les siennes. Il avait pourtant insisté pour les porter lui-même, disant que c'était son visage qui avait été touché et pas son dos ou ses jambes. Mais cela ne servit à rien, Tezuka s'entêta.

« Tezuka, c'est plutôt toi qui ne devrait pas forcer avec ton bras.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je suis plus en forme que toi, avait-il répondu.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, l'avait-il coupé. »

Dans un sens, il se sentait reconnaissant qu'il fasse tout cela pour lui, mais n'exagérait-il pas un peu. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre, comme Eiji par exemple. Mais tout de même, Fuji n'était pas en train d'agoniser. Arrivé à destination, Tezuka suivit même son compagnon jusqu'à l'intérieur pour lui déposer ses affaires.

« Puisque tu es là, tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ?

-Hm… rapidement alors, accepta-t-il enfin.

-D'accord. »

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Fuji demanda à son capitaine ce qu'il voulait entre du jus de fruit, du sirop avec de l'eau ou une boisson avec des bulles. Le concerné demanda alors un jus de fruit. Il était à l'entrée de la cuisine, attendant son camarade dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le châtain prit deux verres, un plateau où il les déposa dessus, et la bouteille de jus de fruits avant de se retourner vers Tezuka qui n'hésita pas un instant à lui prendre le plateau.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore dans la tombe.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que ça ne faisait rien. Laisse-moi le porter.

-Tu ne lâches jamais hein ?

-C'est mal me connaître.

-Eh bien j'aimerais bien mieux te connaître alors, glissa d'une voix atone Fuji. »

Tezuka semblait avoir entendu sa remarque puisqu'il le regarda du coin de l'œil. Arrivé dans le salon, le plus petit lui demanda de poser tout ça sur la table basse. Ils s'assirent par la suite dans le sofa qui était juste à côté avant que Fuji ne fasse le service. Donnant un verre à Tezuka, ce dernier le remercia et porta sa boisson à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgé, puis une deuxième avant de grimacer. Il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis qui finit entièrement son verre de jus de fruits.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il alors que son visage était encore tiré par les traits du dégoût et de la surprise.

-Du jus de fruits, répondit tout naturellement Fuji.

-Oui mais y a quoi dedans ? Insista l'autre.

-Hm… Des pommes, des oranges, de l'ananas, des carottes, de l'avocat, peut-être des haricots rouges aussi et…

-Quoi ?! De l'avocat ? Des haricots ?

-Oui. »

Regardant son verre puis celui de son homologue, Tezuka se fit violence pour reprendre un air normal, ce qui fut un échec.

« Quand je disais que tu aimais des choses bizarres, je n'avais pas tord.

-Hun, hun, c'est vrai, tu trouves ça étrange ? Demanda Fuji en rigolant doucement.

-Disons que tu es la première personne que je vois boire ça et aimer.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? S'enquit alors le châtain qui avait penché la tête sur le côté, donnant à sa question un air plus innocent.

-Eh bien… ce n'est pas vraiment dans… mes goûts, répondit presque gêné Tezuka qui ne voulait pas blesser son hôte. »

Cette réponse fit agrandir le sourire de Shuusuke qui trouvait son capitaine adorable quand il était embarrassé de la sorte. Découvrir ainsi une nouvelle facette de Tezuka plaisait beaucoup au châtain qui profita de cette occasion pour sous entendre bien des choses.

« Je peux essayer de faire en sorte que se soit plus dans tes goûts si tu veux. »

À cela, le brun à lunettes ne sut quoi répondre, étonné par la remarque de son voisin de droite qui le fixait en lui souriant. Voyant son manque de réaction, Fuji décida une nouvelle fois de faire un peu plus avancer les choses.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui. »

Encore une fois, seul un silence lui répondit tandis que les yeux noisette de son capitaine le fixaient. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas plus réagir, le Prodige entreprit de lui montrer de façon plus visuelle ce qu'il avait en tête. Ainsi, il prit le verre à moitié remplit que Tezuka avait encore dans la main et le porta à ses lèvres pour prendre une gorgé du jus qu'il contenait. Une fois cela fait, il ne l'avala pas, ce n'était pas du tout son but à ce moment là. Il prit appuie sur l'une de ses mains, se penchant un peu plus sur Tezuka qui le dominait tout de même d'une tête et qui ne le lâcha pas du regard, trop surpris, et peut-être un poil curieux de ce que Fuji pourrait faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'idée qu'il avait en tête était risqué, mais ce risque valait surement le coup. Il approcha donc son visage de celui de son capitaine qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Peu à peu, la distance entre leur deux visages diminua jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent tous les deux le souffle de l'autre. Fuji avait les yeux ouverts et regardait Tezuka qui lui non plus ne l'avait pas perdu de vue. Il baissa simplement son regard quand ils furent très près, pour regarder plus précisément les lèvres de son capitaine. Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas et alors que Fuji pensait pouvoir conclure, la porte dans l'entrée s'ouvrit. L'instant d'après, Yumiko, la grande sœur de Shuusuke, fit son apparition dans le salon. Le plus petit c'était alors redressé, et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de regarder sa sœur qui s'exclama :

« Oh Shuusuke, tu as ramené un ami. Mais, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?! »

Fuji posa immédiatement une main dessus avant de répondre en souriant :

« C'est juste le coup d'une balle perdue.

-C'est vrai que tu as toujours marqué très vite. Oh, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je suis Yumiko Fuji, ravis de te connaître, déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, enchanté, répondit poliment ce dernier qui était encore un peu confus après l'enchaînement de tous ces évènements.

-Tu ne serais pas le capitaine du club de tennis de Shuusuke ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Oui.

-Oh alors c'est toi ! Je suis contente que mon frère est dans ses amis et comme capitaine un jeune homme si charmant, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Ah zut, je dois me dépêcher de repartir, j'étais juste passée pour récupérer une pochette. Hm… elle doit être ici, dit-elle tout en alliant la parole au geste. Je l'ai. Bon, bonne soirée les garçons.

-Bonne soirée.

-À plus tard. »

Sur ce, Yumiko s'en alla, laissant alors un silence dans le salon. Fuji ne pouvait pas nier, il était très déçu de ne pas avoir pu finir son geste. La situation était si idéale, quel dommage. Et puis, au vu de la tête que tirait Tezuka, celui-ci aurait été encore plus surpris s'il avait été jusqu'au bout. Peut-être même aurait-il pu lui faire comprendre à quel point il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié, ou au moins lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui d'une autre façon que celle des autres titulaires de Seigaku. Enfin soit, le destin en avait voulu autrement. Mais il n'était pas prêt de se décourager, sinon il provoquerait le destin, rien de plus. Ce fut la voix de Tezuka qui ramena le châtain à la réalité.

« Je pense que je vais y aller.

-Déjà ?

-… Oui… Je peux te monter tes affaires avant de partir aussi, proposa-t-il en commençant à se lever.

-Non, ne t'en fait pas, je peux encore porter mes affaires tout seul, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-…

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Oui. »

Se levant à son tour, le Prodige accompagna son capitaine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il le salua.

« Et n'oublie pas de mettre ta crème, lui rappela Tezuka en pointant du doigt le bleu de plus en plus foncé qui se formait sur le côté du visage.

-Oui, je n'oublierai pas, le rassura-t-il.

-À demain.

-À demain. »

 **Fin flash-back**

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Fuji était encore rongé par la frustration, mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, loin de là. Il avait envie de faire davantage vibrer son capitaine, il avait envie de lui enivrer le cerveau, qu'il le hante, qu'il le cherche, qu'il le désire, qu'il devienne dépendant de sa présence. Il voulait que dès qu'il s'éloigne de lui, Tezuka en souffrirait au point de chercher toujours plus de contacts avec lui, qu'il lui soit indispensable, qu'il soit sa drogue, sa vitamine, sa vie.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain, lorsque Fuji arriva au collège, la première chose qui attira l'attention des élèves fut le gros bleu qu'il avait au visage, un peu au-dessus de l'œil et sur le côté. Il avait une forme assez circulaire, témoignant que l'auteur de cet hématome était une balle, ou au moins un objet rond. Les cours se passèrent bien, et à l'heure du déjeuner, Fuji décida de trouver un endroit beaucoup plus calme que la salle de classe pour manger. Il sortit alors dans la cours, et là encore, il dût chercher une zone beaucoup plus calme. Il finit par trouver un petit coin perdu derrière un bâtiment, ce qui semblait être l'endroit parfait aux yeux du troisième année. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que ce lieu était déjà colonisé. Et non pas par n'importe qui. Son sourire s'élargit de bonheur tandis qu'il approchait avant prendre la parole, et ainsi attirer l'attention de celui qui était déjà en train de déjeuner ici.

« Je peux manger ici ? »

Les yeux noisette du jeune garçon se posèrent sur lui, une lueur de surprise étant visible dans ses prunelles, même à travers ses lunettes.

« Oui, répondit-il seulement en reportant son attention sur son repas. »

Fuji n'hésita pas un instant et vint s'asseoir à côté de Tezuka qui semblait manger un bento fait maison. Un silence s'installa par la suite, mais il était loin d'être pesant, il était même agréable. Ouvrant sa propre gamelle du midi, il sourit en voyant le contenu qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Se mettant à manger, son assiette fini par attiser la curiosité de son capitaine qui le regarda, ou plutôt regarda avec insistance ce qu'il était en train de manger.

« Qui a-t-il ? Demanda finalement Fuji qui tourna la tête pour regarder son homologue.

-Eh bien… c'est quoi… ça ? Questionna Tezuka en pointant du doigt la boîte de son camarade.

-Mon repas, répondit l'autre avec toute évidence.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-Oui. Tu veux goûter ? Finit-il par demander en tendant alors sa gamelle.

-Non, déclara rapidement le capitaine du club de tennis.

-Bon, n'insista pas Fuji. Tu as peur qu'il y ait encore des "choses étranges" dedans ?

-… Oui.

-Hun, hun. Tant de méfiance. Ce ne sont que des sandwichs de riz avec du concombre, de l'avocat, des feuilles d'algues noires, et des œufs. Après, j'en ai fait des différents.

-Tu as vraiment mis que ça ? Préféra tout de même demander Tezuka.

-Oui. Ce qui change se sont les assaisonnements et la quantité de ce que j'ai mis dedans. Y en a où il y a plus de concombre que d'avocat ou d'œuf. Tu en veux un ? »

Fuji tendit de nouveau son repas, laissant alors le choix à son capitaine qui semblait méfiant. Il était en plein débat intérieur, entre l'envie de goût quelque chose qu'avait fait Shuusuke lui-même et l'envie de protéger sa vie. Finalement, il porta sa main à la boîte en plastique et choisi l'un des petits sandwichs qui avaient été soigneusement découpés. Il fixa un instant son vis-à-vis avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich. Fuji le regardait faire, se demandant s'il allait aimer ou non. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait mis que des choses "normales", mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Fuji qui les avait fait. Au début, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Tezuka mette sa main précipitamment sur sa bouche en se penchant en avant. Il tirait une drôle de grimace qui inquiéta le châtain. Il posa une main sur le bras de son capitaine pour se pencher vers lui et lui demander :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-C'est acide, se plaignit alors le brun.

-Ça doit en être un au vinaigre, répondit-il de suite après.

-Tu aurais pu mettre plus de sucre dedans quand-même, déclara Tezuka qui releva la tête sans faire attention.

-Aïe ! »

Dans son inattention, le plus grand ne fit pas attention à la distance très courte qui le séparait de son ami qui reçu alors un joli coup de tête non loin de l'hématome qu'il avait déjà. Se rendant compte de sa maladresse, Tezuka se précipita. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Fuji qui se tenait la tête en fermant les yeux, ayant visiblement mal.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal.

-Ne t'en fait pas je…

-Si je m'en fais ! J'ai tapé au niveau de ton bleu.

-Je… Hm oui j'ai un peu mal, avoua le plus petit.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, excuse-moi, souffla Tezuka qui ne savait pas comment faire pour se rattraper.

-Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Bien sûr que si, affirma-t-il. »

Fuji ne fit que lui sourire alors qu'il massait encore sa zone douloureuse. Observant discrètement son capitaine qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il entreprit les choses à sa façon. Ainsi, il se cala contre Tezuka, posant sa tête au creux de son cou et une partie de son dos contre son épaule. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris par un tel rapprochement mais le laissa tout de même faire. Il l'observa en douce, ou plutôt l'admira en secret, se posant en même tout un tas de questions. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Se mettre ainsi contre lui ? Et la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux chez Fuji, Yumiko les avait interrompus, mais que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas arrivée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait bien fait ? Aurait-il fini son geste ? L'aurait-il… . Non, il devait se faire des idées, et pourtant, ça en avait tout l'air. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que ça en s'approchant ainsi de lui ? Et puis, cette approche si… tactile. Peut-être que Fuji se sentait juste bien comme ça, près de lui ? Ou peut-être qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort à son égard ? Si c'était le cas, alors…

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que tu as eu de la chance en tombant sur l'un des sandwichs au vinaigre. Les autres sont au gingembre et au wasabi.

-Quoi ?! »


	6. Chapter 6 : Fièvre

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6 qui est aussi l'avant dernier de cette petite fiction ! Tout ce concrétise réellement ! Ça donne des idées non ?**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Chapitre 6 : Fièvre_

L'entrainement de l'après-midi avait déjà débuté depuis près d'une heure. Les titulaires étaient sur les cours B et C, et comme à leur habitude, ils se donnaient le plus qu'ils pouvaient, se poussant jusqu'à leur limite. Un peu avant la pause, Fuji se permit d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc, ayant un peu la tête qui le lançait. En voyant cela, le capitaine annonça la pause plus vite que prévu, ce qui étonna les autres joueurs évidemment, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Lorsque tous partirent boire, Tezuka alla à la rencontre du Prodige qui était toujours assis.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu étourdi, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude, tu es sûr que tu ne couvres rien ?

-Non je… »

Fuji n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il fut d'un coup coupé par l'étonnement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en cet instant, et c'était même mis à légèrement rougir. En effet, Tezuka avait posé sa main sur son front, vérifiant ainsi s'il n'avait pas de fièvre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Néanmoins, le châtain n'aurait pu imaginer son camarade capable d'un pareil geste au milieu de leur entraînement. De plus, le fait qu'il ne se sente pas très bien semblait le rendre plus sensible, ou juste plus ouvert à dévoiler ses sentiments. Il sentait les doigts froids du brun. Ils étaient doux, leur touché était agréable, en plus d'avoir une température qui faisait du bien à Fuji. Les yeux fermés, ce dernier profitait de ce contact inespéré avant de les rouvrir en entendant les paroles de son capitaine :

« Tu arrêtes l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.

-Hein ?!

-Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, tu as de la fièvre, poursuivit le plus grand.

-Tezuka… »

Le Prodige fixait celui qu'il avait appelé alors que celui-ci soupira doucement pour souffler par la suite :

« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

-C'était un accident, tu n'as pas à en tenir compte, lui affirma-t-il.

-C'est moi qui est dû te déclencher ça.

-Mais non. »

Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Tezuka était fermement résolut. Il l'aida à se lever et marcha à son rythme. En passant devant Inui, le capitaine l'informa qu'il accompagnait encore une fois Fuji à l'infirmerie, et à voir la tête de ce dernier, le grand brun acquiesça, n'allant pas redire le verdict de Tezuka alors que Fuji était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Continuant donc leur route, les deux adolescents ne disaient rien jusqu'à être seuls dans les couloirs du collège. Là, l'adonis à lunettes hésita un instant, mais en voyant l'air mal de son compagnon, il ne put se détourner bien longtemps.

« Tu… ne préfères pas te tenir à moi… Au cas où tu ne te sentirais pas bien ? »

Le châtain le regarda alors un peu surpris, et sourit doucement en voyant les petites rougeurs apparaître sur le visage de son homologue qui regardant en face de lui, un peu trop sérieux peut-être, mais qu'importe. Il était tout simplement adorable comme cela. Glissant ses bras autour de celui de Tezuka, comme la veille, Fuji se colla à lui, se sentant en sécurité ainsi. Il était heureux que son capitaine pense autant à lui, jusqu'à l'accompagné plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas au top, Shuusuke était quand même ravis.

Continuant de marcher d'un pas assez lent, ils prirent de nouveau un détour même si le châtain avait besoin de repos. D'ailleurs, ce dernier profita de la situation pour discrètement glisser sa main dans celle de son ami. Encore une fois, Tezuka se sentit rougir bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, mais il ne refoula nullement cette main plus petite qui serrait doucement la sienne. Après quelques secondes, il en fit de même, ce qui fit davantage sourire Fuji, plus que content de tenir ainsi la main de son capitaine. Cependant, toute chose avait une fin, et l'infirmerie se dressa devant eux bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils auraient voulu.

Toquant avant d'entrer, Tezuka laissa son coéquipier entre les mains de l'infirmière qui déclara que le troisième année avait seulement besoin de repos complet, et pas de tennis pendant deux trois jours. Heureusement pour eux, le week-end n'était que dans quelques heures. Elle demanda aussi au châtain de rentrer chez lui, pas question qu'il reprenne l'entraînement. Tezuka intervint alors, demandant à ce que son compagnon reste ici jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, ainsi, il pourrait le raccompagner chez lui tranquillement. La femme approuva et laissa Fuji prendre un lit le temps que cela se fasse. Le brun la remercia, et avant de partir, il posa ses yeux sur son compagnon qui semblait chercher à se calmer, ou à calmer les palpitations qu'il avait.

Ce fut après trois quart d'heure que Tezuka refit son apparition à l'infirmerie. Il portait son uniforme scolaire et avait avec lui ses affaires, mais aussi celles de Fuji. En entrant dans la pièce, l'infirmière informa le jeune garçon que Shuusuke était au fond, apparemment très calme. Hochant la tête, Kunimitsu ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour aller voir le jeune blessé. Il eut droit cependant à une agréable surprise Fuji dormait à point fermé. Allongé sur un lit tout blanc, il avait seulement défait ses chaussures et dormait sur les draps. Dans un premier temps, Tezuka ne sût quoi faire. Comment réveiller son ami ? Il ne voulait pas le faire sursauter, ou être trop dur dès son réveille, surtout s'il avait encore de la fièvre. À cette pensée, il posa doucement sa main sur le front de Fuji, cherchant à savoir si la fièvre le mettait encore à mal ou non. Il put alors sentir qu'il était encore chaud, ce que n'apprécia pas vraiment Tezuka. Il devait le réveiller, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment.

La main qui était sur le front du châtain remonta un peu, soulevant ainsi les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient une partie du visage endormit de Fuji. Même s'il avait l'air calme, le brun put remarquer qu'il avait les sourcils faiblement froncés, signe qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il devait le ramener chez lui et lui faire prendre quelque chose, une panacée ou autre chose dans ce genre. Continuant de faire dériver ses doigts dans la chevelure claire de son compagnon, Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi, dans cette position de faiblesse aveugle et innocente, chose qui n'était pas visible en temps normal. Il fit glisser lentement sa main vers l'hématome qui colorait disgracieusement ce si beau visage, et évita de le toucher pour ne pas faire plus de mal qu'il avait déjà causé. Sa main finit sur la joue de Fuji qu'il caressa sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. Ce fut lorsque les yeux du bel endormit se plissèrent que le plus grand constata qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Il n'enleva cependant pas sa main du visage du châtain, la passant même une nouvelle fois sur son front avant de relever encore une fois ses cheveux. Les perles bleues de Shuusuke firent alors leur apparition, ses paupières papillonnèrent un petit moment quand ensuite il posa son regard sur son capitaine, surpris de le voir ici. Il voulut parler, mais Tezuka fut plus rapide :

« On va rentrer, tu as encore de la fièvre. Tu te sens comment ?

-Hm… J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête.

-D'accord. »

Kunimitsu qui était encore une fois sérieux – pour ne pas changer de l'ordinaire – ouvrit un peu plus les yeux en sentant la main de Fuji venir se poser sur la sienne qui était dans ses cheveux clairs. Il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage du plus petit qui ferma un instant les yeux avant de se redresser en lâchant la main de son capitaine. Ce dernier d'ailleurs l'enleva à ce moment là, observant Fuji qui remettait ses chaussures. Il se leva par la suite et sourit encore une fois à Tezuka qui lui demanda sérieusement :

« Ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci. »

Sur ce, les deux adolescents se mirent en route, saluant l'infirmière au passage. Fuji se tenait très près de son capitaine qui portait leurs affaires, ce dont il le remerciait. Le chemin se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison du plus vieux. Ouvrant la porte de chez lui, le Prodige invita son capitaine à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il posa le sac de Fuji dans un coin pour ne pas qu'il gêne et suivit son compagnon dans le salon tout en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme médicaments ici ?

-Hm… je ne sais pas trop, il faut que je regarde. »

Se dirigeant vers le grand buffet qui murait la pièce, le châtain ouvrit l'une des portes lambrissées qui cachait une grosse boite qui contenait différents médicaments. Fouillant dedans, il n'entendit pas Tezuka s'approcher et sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix juste à côté de son oreille alors que l'une de ses mains attrapa une petite boite de gélules.

« Je pense que ça, ça devrait faire l'affaire. J'ai les même chez moi et ils fonctionnent bien.

-C'est vrai.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Ne laissant pas le temps au propriétaire des lieux protester, le grand brun alla dans la cuisine où il prit un verre dans l'un des placards avant d'y verser de l'eau et de revenir dans le salon. Il le donna à Fuji qui le remercia et avala son médicament. Un mutisme s'installa alors, et ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que le châtain se permit de demander :

« Tezuka, tu veux bien monter mes affaires dans ma chambre s'il te plait ? Je ne me sens pas trop pour les porter jusque là haut.

-Bien sûr. »

Sans tarder, Tezuka s'exécuta et monta à la suite de son ami qui le conduisit à sa chambre. En entrant dans cette pièce, le brun à lunettes se sentit tout drôle. Il entrait dans la chambre de Fuji, son camarade avec qui il partageait ses entraînements de tennis, mais aussi ses conversations, et sa compagnie bien évidemment. Et depuis peu un rapprochement qu'il ne repousserait pour rien au monde, il appréciait trop cela pour le refouler, mais ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et remarqua alors que cette chambre était dès plus normales, parfaitement rangée, avec tout de même quelques affaires de tennis moins bien rangées, comme une ou deux balles qui traînaient par terre. Ce qui lui sauta le plus aux yeux c'était le fait qu'il y avait deux lits. Surement parce qu'il devait dormir avec son frère lorsque ce dernier rentrait de l'internat de St Rudolph. Ce fut la voix de son coéquipier qui le ramena à la réalité :

« Tu peux poser ça là. »

Tezuka s'exécuta avant de regarder de nouveau tout autour de lui. Encore une fois, Fuji le sortit de ses pensées.

« Merci. Hm…, tu dois avoir des choses à faire non ?

-On est vendredi soir, répondit-il seulement.

-C'est vrai. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Tu devrais plutôt de reposer, lui conseilla le brun.

-Hun, hun, tu as peur que je te fasse manger quelque chose de "bizarre", ricana gentiment Fuji.

-Pas vraiment, mais dans ton état tu devrais…

-Viens, je t'assure que tu peux manger aussi à ton goût. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à son capitaine de répondre, le châtain était déjà en train de redescendre. Tezuka leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à le suivre, sachant parfaitement que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs et il s'y tenait. Redescendant donc, le brun regarda son ami aller dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne lui face signe de venir aussi. Ne jouant pas les difficiles, le troisième année alla dans la cuisine où il laissa Fuji faire.

« Il doit rester des beignets à la pomme et à la pêche. Tu aimes ça ?

-Oui…, répondit-il avec une pointe de méfiance.

-Hun, hun, je t'assure que ce sont des beignets normaux, c'est ma sœur qui les a faits.

-J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse de me torturer avec de la nourriture, fit remarquer Tezuka.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'amuse à te torture, j'aime juste voir différentes expressions sur ton visage, avoua Fuji qui sortit par la suite une boite où était garder les dits beignets. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour sourire à son capitaine qui garda alors le silence, apparemment surpris par cet aveu. »

Gardant son sourire sur ses lèvres, le châtain passa devant Tezuka pour aller s'installer sur le sofa comme l'autre fois. L'adolescent à lunettes marcha sur ses pas, toujours un peu étonné de ce qu'il avait entendu « j'aime juste voir différentes expressions sur ton visage ». Il aimait « juste » voir d'autres expressions sur son visage… Etait-ce pour cela qu'il c'était comporté ainsi ces derniers temps ? C'était « juste » pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? Non, Fuji n'était pas comme ça, du moins, il en était presque sûr. Et puis, cela ne concernait que la nourriture non ? Alors peut-être que pour le reste, il était plus sérieux que ce qu'il ne laissait voir ? Tezuka l'espérait, et cette pensait le choqué lui-même. Cette once d'espoir d'être important aux yeux de son coéquipier avait mis un peu de temps à être accepté, mais depuis que Fuji avait commencé à le chercher plus que d'ordinaire, Tezuka ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, il ne pouvait plus refouler ses sentiments, ni tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête ou dans son corps lorsque le Prodige le regardait, lui parlait, lui souriait ou le touchait. Tout ceci, le capitane de Seigaku en avait maintenant pleinement conscience et faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître, ce qui était une mauvaise habitude de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas changer sa personnalité en un claquement de doigt.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, l'adolescent sursauta légèrement en sentant un corps venir contre lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit alors que c'était Fuji qui se callait conte lui. Qui aurait-ce pu être d'autre de toute façon ? Il le regarda faire sans rien dire alors que le châtain avait sa tête posée contre son épaule et ses deux mains sur son bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille comme ça, sans prévenir.

« Sers-toi si tu as faim, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets comme ça ? Demanda Fuji qui ne bougea pas de sa position actuelle.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, répondit l'autre en rougissant légèrement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Un mutisme s'installa dans le salon tandis que Fuji avait les yeux fermés, se reposant, et que Tezuka le regardait sans un mot, comme admiratif devant son compagnon. Après de longues secondes, il se décida à se risquer avec l'un des beignets. Il en prit un au hasard et finit par croquer dedans. D'abord dubitatif, Tezuka se surpris à beaucoup aimer. Ces beignets étaient tout à fait normaux, et très bon en plus de ça. Il se permit d'en prendre un deuxième avant de sentir une main glisser sur son ventre, ce qui le fit légèrement frémir. Bifurquant ses yeux noisettes, il put alors constater que c'était la main de Fuji qui semblait s'être endormit contre lui.

Posant sa main sur le front de ce dernier, Kunimitsu releva qu'il avait encore un peu de fièvre, mais moins que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Ne voulant pas le déranger alors qu'il dormait, il préféra ne pas bouger et laisser Fuji dormir contre lui. Néanmoins, il prit la décision de mieux installer le châtain pour qu'il n'ait pas mal à la nuque en se réveillant. Ainsi, il attrapa délicatement Shuusuke et le fit s'allonger sur ses jambes afin qu'il ait une position allongé plutôt qu'une assise de travers. Le concerné bougea un petit peu, mais il ne se réveilla pas, s'installant un peu mieux sur son capitaine qui le regarda dormir.

Il n'y avait personne chez Fuji, et il n'était pas question pour Tezuka de laisser son compagnon tout seul alors qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il préférait attendre que l'un de ses parents rentre ou bien sa sœur aînée. De ce fait, le brun ne bougea pas du sofa, observant seulement Fuji qui dormait sur lui. Plusieurs fois il pensait qu'il allait se réveiller, mais non, il ne faisait que bouger un peu, ou émettre de petits bruits tout à fait adorables. Tezuka ne put résister éternellement à la tentation et passa sa main dans les cheveux clairs de son camarade, comme plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Seulement, là il put faire durer le moment et caresser réellement ses cheveux. Fuji ressemblait à un ange comme ça. Parfait, en tout point. Sauf peut-être en goût culinaire. Mais soit, Tezuka n'allait pas chipoter sur ce détail. Se penchant vers le visage du bel endormit, continuant de promener sa main dans ses cheveux, il le regarda longuement avant de susurrer en fermant lui-même les yeux :

« Je t'aime, Shuusuke. »


	7. Chapter 7 : Grâce à toi, il y a nous

**Oh non ! C'est trop triste ! C'est déjà le dernier chapitre ! Naaaaan ! Je veux pas ! Mais comme c'est mon anniversaire (et oui par pur hasard mon anniversaire tombe un mardi, la semaine où le dernier chapitre sort) je le poste quand même !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Chapitre 7 : Grâce à toi, il y a nous_

Le week-end passa plutôt tranquillement et le lundi matin, l'entraînement de 6h50 débuta sous les instructions strictes et autoritaires du capitaine du club de basket. Tous courraient autour des terrains, plus ou moins réveillés. Par mauvaise habitude, Echizen arriva en retard, et ne fut pas épargné par Tezuka qui lui donna des tours de terrains en plus à faire. Il échappait au moins au Inui Juce. Quand tous eurent fini de courir, à l'exception du plus jeune des titulaires, le brun à lunettes laissa la parole à Inui qui leur expliqua en quoi consistaient les entraînements de ce matin. Quand tout fut au point, les joueurs de Seigaku se dirigèrent vers les cours avant que Tezuka ne retienne l'un des adolescents. Fuji regarda son capitaine qui lui demanda quand les autres furent un peu plus loin :

« Tu es sûr que tu peux jouer ?

-Oui. Je n'ai plus de fièvre depuis hier. Grâce aux soins de Yumiko, et des tiens, je vais beaucoup mieux, répondit-il en souriant doucement. »

Tezuka eut du mal à se contenir face à son camarade qui disait ouvertement que grâce lui il allait mieux. Il n'avait pas fait des choses extraordinaires, il lui avait juste conseillé un médicament et avait veillé sur lui du temps qu'il se reposait. C'était normal d'agir comme ça pour l'un de ses coéquipiers non ? Enfin… en partie. La pensée même de ce qu'il avait osé avouer à voix haute durant le sommeil de Fuji mettait mal à l'aise Tezuka qui se demandait si le subconscient du châtain avait enregistré ou non cette information. Quoi qu'il en était, il avait veillé tendrement sur lui jusqu'à ce que sa sœur de rentre. Là, Tezuka avait passé le relai à celle-ci qui l'avait chaudement remercié avant qu'il ne parte. Il avait passé tout le week-end à se demander comment il allait, et le voir ce matin courir autour des terrains en parlant et rigolant avec les autres titulaires l'avait en partie rassuré, car il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que Fuji était un assez bon comédien, et il savait cacher ses douleurs tant qu'elles étaient supportables.

Ainsi, d'un geste protecteur, il posa sa main sur le front du châtain qui fut d'abord surpris avant de sourire doucement. Tezuka vit qu'il le fixait dans les yeux, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu, sans parler de l'instant où Fuji posa sa propre main sur celle de son capitaine.

« Tu vois, je n'ai plus de fièvre.

-Oui. »

Le Prodige tenait cette main plus froide que la sienne, et la fit glisser sur sa joie où il se cala contre avant d'ajouter d'une voix atone :

« Je vais bien, grâce à toi, à tes soins, et à tes caresses. »

La réaction de Tezuka ne se fit pas attendre, il détourna le regard alors qu'il se sentait rougir légèrement. Ceci fit sourire davantage Fuji qui finit par lâcher sa main avant de retourner voir ses coéquipiers qui étaient déjà sur les terrains. Essayant de se reprendre, le capitaine inspira et expira longuement pour ensuite rejoindre tout le monde et faire lui aussi l'entraînement matinal. Après celui-ci, les cours commencèrent, et tous se séparèrent pour aller dans leur classe respective. Eiji était particulièrement excité, et n'hésitait pas à harceler son camarade de classe en lui sautant dessus, le serrant dans ses bras ou en racontant des choses plus ou moins drôle, selon le sens de l'humour que l'on pouvait avoir. Fuji le laissait faire, répondant en toute normalité et surtout avec une aisance dont il n'avait son pareil.

Ils étaient camarades de classe, ils se voyaient donc plus souvent que tous les autres titulaires, et s'entendaient très bien. Cette vision pinça soudainement le cœur de Tezuka qui se sentait légèrement mal en les voyants ainsi. Pourquoi devaient-ils être si proches ? Pourquoi Fuji répondait-il autant aux contacts du rouquin ? Pourquoi rigolait-il de cette façon avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il ce si joli sourire quand il le regardait et l'écoutait parler ? Tezuka n'avait évidemment pas les réponses à ces questions, et c'était ce qui l'irritait le plus.

Partant rapidement pour rejoindre son cours de mathématiques, il n'avait aucune hâte d'y aller pourtant, mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir Eiji et Fuji plus longtemps ainsi. Essayant d'être attentif en cours, le brun n'y parvint pas, se demandant ce qui était si différent entre lui et Kikumaru. Le rouquin était quelqu'un d'extrêmement dynamique, il tenait peu en place, et était toujours débordant d'énergie. De plus, il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants comme pourraient l'être ceux d'un enfant. Il aimait la compagnie des autres, parler avec eux, faire le clown, et être en contact directe avec eux. D'ailleurs, tous l'appelaient par son prénom chez les titulaires, même s'il était un troisième année. Quant à lui, Tezuka était non seulement très sérieux, voire trop selon plusieurs personnes, mais il était aussi impénétrable d'une porte de prison, ne laissant jamais transparaître ses émotions. Aussi, il n'avait jamais de contacts affectifs avec ses joueurs, ni même un sourire pour les récompenser. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de les féliciter, mais c'était toujours de sa position de capitaine. Quand bien même il ne l'aurait pas été, Tezuka était ainsi, à ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait même lorsqu'il était très fier d'un de ses camarades ou qu'il appréciait beaucoup une personne.

En soit, ils étaient tous les deux radicalement différents, ce qui pouvait probablement expliquer la différence de comportement qu'avait Fuji avec eux. Soupirant doucement, il ne savait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Le cours de mathématiques ne fut pas des plus fructueux pour l'adolescent à lunettes qui après une heure de japonais décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour revoir son cours au calme. S'installant à une table isolée, Kunimitsu se mit au travail. Il passa toute une heure à plancher sur ses mathématiques mais ne récolta que la moitié de ce qu'il voulait. Fermant son cahier, il préféra s'accorder une pause plutôt que d'insister pour rien. Ainsi, il quitta la bibliothèque et déambula dans les couloirs, entendant quelques fois de petites remarques comme quoi telle ou telle fille l'avait dans l'œil. Ça l'exaspérait. Pas que ça le gênait en soit, mais disons qu'il avait bien d'autres vues, et n'avait donc que faire d'un succès qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs, Fuji aussi avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, et il y avait de quoi. Le châtain était vraiment agréable à regarder, et Tezuka appréciait beaucoup le toucher, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ou alors caresser ses cheveux qui étaient toujours très doux.

Réalisant ses pensées, le brun secoua légèrement la tête et rejoignit sa salle de classe pour suivre ses prochains cours. L'entraînement après les cours arriva pour le moins assez rapidement, et comme à son habitude, Inui avait préparé un entraînement bien taillé pour les titulaires. Après l'échauffement, le plus grand des joueurs expliqua en quoi consistaient les exercices du jour et tous acquiescèrent, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix de se donner à fond. Beaucoup bavèrent sous l'entraînement excessif d'Inui qui ne manquait pas de les menacer avec son jus fait d'ils ne savaient trop quoi et dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître la composition sans doute trop douteuse. À la fin du dit entraînement qui avait plutôt été un supplice, les adolescents se pressèrent pour aller boire ou se laissèrent glisser par terre le temps de reprendre un peu leur souffle. Même Tezuka était à bout alors qu'il devait faire attention à son coude.

Quand ce dernier se rendit dans les vestiaires, la plupart des membres du club étaient déjà parti. Le capitaine était toujours le dernier à partir avec parfois le vice-capitaine qui était lui le premier à venir le matin. Décidant de prendre une douche, Tezuka cru entendre du bruit alors qu'il était sous l'eau. C'était surement son imagination, il devait être fatigué, ce qui était tout à fait normal après une journée pareille. Il allait par contre certainement déranger Oishi ce soir pour qu'il l'aide avec ses mathématiques, ce n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé.

Sortant des douches, une serviette blanche sur la tête et son caleçon propre sur ses hanches, Tezuka s'essuyant brièvement les cheveux avant de sursauter légèrement en voyant Fuji assit sur l'un des bancs, juste à côté de ses affaires. Il se stoppa net, l'observant en silence tout en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Voyant l'air sceptique de son capitaine, le châtain lui fit un doux sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la chemise de son camarade qui portait bien sûr son odeur. Il la triturait lentement avant de dire, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

« Je t'attendais. »

Seul le silence répondit au Prodige qui arrêta de toucher la chemise pour lever ses yeux et admirer pleinement la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait ainsi contempler son capitaine, surtout que là, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux au club. Se délectant de ce qu'il pouvait voir, Fuji finit par se lever tandis que Tezuka avait toujours les sourcils froncés, ayant bien sûr remarqué les yeux baladeurs de son homologue. Ce dernier par ailleurs s'approcha doucement avant de reprendre la parole :

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais comme je ne sais pas trop comment le formuler pour que tu comprennes le fond de ma pensée, j'ai réfléchi à un moyen plus explicite de te le dire.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tezuka toujours aussi incrédule bien qu'il était quelque peu déboussolé par tout ceci. »

Le châtain ne répondit d'abord pas, s'approchant toujours plus de son capitaine qui fit un pas en arrière avant de voir la main de Fuji venir se caler derrière sa nuque. Beaucoup trop près. Ils étaient beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre, c'était évident. Et pourtant, Shuusuke persista dans ce mouvement, approchant maintenant son visage de celui du garçon à lunettes qui laissait apparaître un regard à la fois de surprise et d'incompréhension.

« Juste une fois…, murmura le plus vieux. »

Après ces mots, Fuji posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui écarquilla les yeux, ne réagissant même pas. C'était doux, délicat, tendre, et si fragile. Les lèvres fines du châtain caressaient jusqu'à effleurer leurs jumelles dans une danse lente et des plus innocentes. Ce moment, aussi divin pouvait-il être, digne de toutes les choses les plus éphémères et fragiles qu'ils puissent exister, prit fin peut-être trop rapidement. Fuji se sépara calmement de son capitaine qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, sans jamais répondre à l'avance de celui-ci. Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, le Prodige finit par tourner les talons, attrapant ses affaires avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Tezuka et partir.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Finit par articuler le brun qui se retrouvait maintenant seul dans les vestiaires. »

Encore surpris, il porta à ses lèvres le bout de ses doigts, les touchant tout en se disant que juste avant, il y avait eu les lèvres de Fuji ici, contre les siennes. Mais alors… l'aurait-il entendu vendredi soir ? Quand il dormait ? Peut-être pas. Peut-être que Shuusuke avait juste lui aussi des sentiments… différents ?

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain se passa de la plus normale des façons alors que Tezuka était toujours aussi troublé par ce qui c'était passé la veille. Fuji agissait comme d'ordinaire, ce qui déstabilisait quelque peu le capitaine qui lui aussi fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler devant tout le monde non plus, il n'était pas le capitaine pour rien. Les entraînements furent pour le moins rudes et les deux adolescents ne se parlèrent presque pas. Ce fut le cas pour toute la semaine. Ils agissaient tous les deux de la même façon, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve lointain et qui ne reviendra jamais.

Accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Fuji soupira faiblement. Il faisait beau ce vendredi là, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à rire ou à sourire. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé lui-même Tezuka, ce dernier semblait presque l'éviter. Pourtant, s'il avait osé faire ça, c'était bien parce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir une place spéciale auprès de son capitaine, et ce, en excluant le fait qu'il était le Prodige, le numéro 2 de Seigaku. Il ne voulait plus être vu de cette façon par son ami, et avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps, Fuji pensait que c'était bon, qu'il avait réussi à incliner Tezuka pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras, mais apparemment, cela n'avait été que désillusion. Son hématome au visage restait encore visible, mais il était moins foncé et moins impressionnant que les premiers jours. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait se reprendre une balle de Momoshiro juste pour que son capitaine s'occupe encore de lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le châtain se rappela à quel point Tezuka avait été prévenant avec lui, lui portant ses affaires, l'aidant même à marcher au cas où il ferait un malaise, jusqu'à lui tenir compagnie chez lui alors qu'il était malade. C'était-il fait tant d'idées que cela ? La fois où ils c'étaient donnés la main, n'était-ce qu'une invention de sa part ? Un désir caché auquel il aurait trop cru ? Et lorsque Tezuka avait accepté de sortir manger un morceau, avait-il pris cela juste pour une sortie entre amis ? Sûrement. Tout comme le reste.

Regardant par la fenêtre de sa salle de classe, Fuji était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas du tout attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était le seul dans la pièce, les autres ayant certainement rejoint la cours ou leur club. Mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal. Même Eiji était parti, probablement pour rejoindre Oishi. Ces deux là avaient bien de la chance d'être en si forte symbiose. Fuji les enviait tout comme il enviait le couple d'amoureux qui se bécotait juste sous son nez, devant cette fenêtre. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il finit par fortement sursauter en sentant des lèvres se poser dans son cou, suivit d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Serais-tu encore jaloux ? »

Lorsque ce doux contact fut rompu, Fuji se redressa et se tourna pour voir l'auteur de ce baiser surprise. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son capitaine qui repartait vers la porte de la salle, et sans se poser plus de question, il accourut et saisi le bras de Tezuka qui le regarda alors.

« Tezuka…

-Qui a-t-il ? Ce n'était pas assez clair ? »

Un silence s'installa alors que Fuji était encore secoué par ce qui se passait actuellement. Ce fut la main froide sur son visage qui le réveilla, accompagné de paroles dont il ne pouvait se lasser d'écouter le timbre.

« Tu ne dois plus avoir mal maintenant, déclara le brun à lunettes en passant doucement son doigt sur le bleu de son homologue.

-Je préfèrerais avoir encore mal, avoua l'autre.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea sceptique Tezuka.

-Tezuka je…

-Je t'aime aussi, Shuusuke. »

Le coupant pour ne pas qu'il réponde, le plus grand posa de lui-même se lèvres sur celles de Fuji qui fut étonné d'entendre son prénom sortir des lèvres de son capitaine. C'était trop beau, mais qu'importe, il adorait ça, et il n'était pas prêt de lâcher son compagnon de si tôt. Répondant doucement au baiser, ils se séparèrent rapidement, restant chaste dans leurs approches. Le châtain vint se caler alors dans les bras de Tezuka qui le serra volontiers avant d'entendre doucement :

« J'ai bien aimé… ton bisou dans mon cou. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur la fine peau de Fuji, embrassant plusieurs fois son cou, ce qui faisait faiblement frémir le concerné. Kunimitsu finit même par marquer son bien aimé, laissant une jolie trace bleue, plutôt visible, mais qu'importe, il lui appartenait et pas question de le céder à quiconque.

 **oOoOo**

L'entraînement de l'après-midi débuta sous le beau soleil de ce vendredi. L'échauffement était terminé et les titulaires s'étiraient et se préparaient pour leurs exercices spécialement concocté par leur gentil et bienveillant Inui. Fuji était assis sur l'un des bancs et refaisait correctement ses lacets alors qu'à côté de lui Eiji buvait déjà. Ce dernier était connu pour avoir une vision des plus précises, et cela n'allait pas tarder à être prouver :

« HEINNN ?! C'est quoi que t'as là Fuji ?!

-De quoi ? Demanda celui-ci qui se redressa pour regarder son camarade, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

-C'est un suçon ?! S'écria le rouquin qui dévisageait son ami.

-Ah, ça, répondit seulement le châtain qui finit par se lever, alors que Kikumaru suivit son mouvement.

-Attend ! Mais en plus il est super récent ! »

Evidemment, les cris d'Eiji ne passèrent pas inaperçu et tous les titulaires dévisageaient à présent Fuji qui gardait son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Fuji-senpai, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une copine, s'exclama Momoshiro qui s'approchait de ses deux aînés.

-Eh bien parce que je n'en ai pas, avoua le châtain qui continuait de sourire.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as pas pu avoir ce suçon tout seul, continua le deuxième année.

-Fuji, tu plaisantes quand tu dis que tu n'as pas de copine, s'enquit Oishi l'air un peu soucieux.

-Pas du tout.

-Hm…, c'est une donnée intéressante, je devrais l'écrire, intervint Inui qui se plongea dans son carnet de note.

-Hun… Si Fuji-senpai n'a pas de copine, alors ça veut qu'il a un co…, intervint Echizen qui se vit la parole coupée.

-Tout le monde sur les cours ! Cria Tezuka. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était les vacances ! On a un tournoi dans peu de temps ! Je n'accepterais aucun jeu médiocre !

-Oui capitaine ! »

Tous repartirent en direction de leur cours, même Fuji qui était lui-même assez content de la tournure des choses. En passant devant son capitaine, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir et chuchota alors :

« Shuusuke, fais un peu attention s'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas envie que… »

Tezuka ne put finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres s'emparaient déjà des siennes, lui imposant le silence. Ecarquillant les yeux, ceci ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire vainqueur du Prodige qui se rendait bien compte que tous ses coéquipiers les avaient surement vu s'embrasser.

« Comme ça, c'est réglé, ca-pi-tai-ne. »

Un sourire plus lumineux que jamais, Fuji alla se mettre sur son terrain, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il se fit d'abord dévisager avant qu'on le harcelle de questions ou de commentaires.

« Si vous continuez à bavarder comme ça, vous aurez 20 tours de terrains à faire ! Les menaça Tezuka qui savait que tôt ou tard, il passerait à l'interrogatoire. »

Seul contre tous les titulaires, il allait avoir du mal à se rattraper après ce que Fuji lui avait fait. Tant pis, il se vengerait plus tard, et avec tout l'amour et la compassion qu'il avait pour les traîtres comme Shuusuke.


End file.
